


It Could've Been Anywhere

by shesnotme681



Series: NYC AU [1]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesnotme681/pseuds/shesnotme681
Summary: Rana reluctantly moves to NYC in support of Zeedan's culinary dreams. When she meets Kate, the charismatic bartender and fitness instructor living with her sister-in-law, Rana starts to realize that the city might hold more for her than she ever could have imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They’re still from Manchester. And, for better or worse, Rana is married to Zeedan when this story kicks off. But, for how long?

_**"YOU'RE** a catch, you know.”_

_“Aw, thanks mate,” said Kate, giving Rana’s shoulder a little push._

_“I’m serious,” said Rana, searching Kate’s eyes. “You’re… I don’t know…”_

_Kate returned Rana’s gaze and held it against what she knew was her better judgement, curious beyond measure to know what it was she was struggling to articulate._

_“Everything… Everything I’d want, “ Rana finally said, her eyes dropping down to Kate’s lips._

_Rana knew she shouldn’t be saying what she was saying. She knew she shouldn’t do what she was about to do. But it was as though the tether grounding her had snapped and she was lost to what she knew, and carried away by what she felt._

 

**Five Months Earlier**

 

 **BETWEEN**  the music and the high volume chatter, the walls seemed to vibrate at the party in the West Village apartment playing host. Some guests were crouched over a table playing drinking games, others were huddled in corners in animated conversation, a brave few were dancing, while still more were pouring drinks in the kitchen and taking unflattering pictures for posterity.

“Rana, you came!” shouted Alya above the sounds of the thumping bass and the voices of her lively guests.

“Erm, yeah,” said a confused Rana, looking over her sister-in-law’s shoulders to take in the crowd. “Sure we’re at the right place?”

“I know, right?” said Alya, taking in the view from Rana’s perspective. “Don’t worry. I’m still teetotal. Willing and able to take care of you should you get smashed with the rest of ‘em.”

Rana laughed. “Good thing, too, since Zee won’t be joining us.”

“No?” said Alya, clearly disappointed that her brother wouldn’t be coming to her housewarming party. “And why not?”

“Stuck at the restaurant, as per.”

Alya nodded sympathetically. “Right, well, let’s get you a beverage, shall we?” she said, dragging Rana over to the kitchen and introducing her to some of her New York mates. Rana shook each of their hands, trying her best to remember everyone’s names and how they knew Alya, knowing deep down that the efforts would all likely be in vain.

“And who’s _this_?”

Hearing the familiar Northern accent of her hometown, Rana whipped her head about, seeing Alya talking to a fit woman in a black t-shirt and matching jeans, her brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Noticing that she’d caught Rana’s attention, the woman stuck her hand out. “I’m…”

“Kate,” said Rana, surprising herself.

“Kate — how’d you know my name?”

“Did you, by any chance, frequent a gym in Stockport?”

“I did.”

Rana raised her eyebrows and tilted her head in expectation, hoping the recognition might be reciprocated. When it seemed apparent that Kate wouldn’t be able to place her, Rana called the game off. “Rana. We were in a few classes together a couple years back.”

Kate appraised her once again. “I don’t believe it. No way I’d see a face like yours and forget it.”

“Oi, that’s my sister-law-law!” Alya interrupted. Rana laughed, but Kate looked properly chastised.

Pulling a face of regret, Kate turned back to Rana, “I’m so sorry. Didn’t mean to flirt with the roommate’s brother’s wifey. Should have recognized you from Alya’s pictures,” she added, shaking her head. “I’m a bit in my cups at the moment. Don’t mind me.”

“So you’re the new flatmate...,”  Rana observed, unable to wipe the flattered smile off her face. “No worries at all.”

“Can I get you a drink?”

“Kate!” scolded Alya again.

“Someone’s got to get the woman a drink!” Kate defended herself. “So, _Rana_ , what’ll it be?”

“Got any vodka?”

“Do we have vodka? Of course we have vodka. Two vodka shots coming right up.”

“Oh, just one is fine for now,” said Rana.

“You think I’m going to let you drink alone?” asked Kate, incredulous. “As if. Come on,” she added, gesturing for Rana to join her by the counter.

 

 **QUITE**  a few shots later, Kate and Rana were still taking up residence in the kitchen, getting on like old pals. Their easy banter was only interrupted when Alya came over to find them.

“Eh, you two going to join the rest of the party anytime soon?”

“Ya didn’t tell me your old uni friend was such a laugh, Alya.”

“Oh yes, our Rana’s a hoot,” said Alya, giving her glassy-eyed mate a once over. “How’s my brother going to like the state you’ve got yourself in?”

“Please, Alya I’m fine. Just having a bit of fun is all.”

“Yep, just a bit of fun,” agreed Kate.

“But I should probably be getting home,” said Rana, pulling her phone out of her purse to find a couple of missed calls and several missed texts from Zee. Rana grimaced. She wouldn’t necessarily call Zeedan possessive, but he certainly didn’t like when he couldn’t get in touch with her. The fact that she was out drinking across town in an unfamiliar city likely didn’t help matters. The truth was, she’d been having such a good time she hadn’t even remembered to let him know when she’d arrived.

“Kate, you’ve been a profoundly terrible influence. But it was lovely meeting you,” Rana said, returning her phone to her bag, and reaching up to give Kate a friendly hug goodbye. “And Alya, I like what you’ve done with the place.”

“You’ve seen naught but the four corners of this kitchen!”

“Lovely kitchen though, innit?” provided Kate.

Alya rolled her eyes and gave Rana a hug. “Alright, get yourself home to my brother and put him out of his misery. I expect another visit soon?”

“Of course, babe. Laters,” said Rana, exiting the flat, a content smile plastered across her face. She only remembered Zee again when her phone lit up in the Uber.

“Hiya!”

“I’ve been trying to get in touch with you for ages? Are you…?”

“I’m fine, Zee. Calm down. On my way home now.”

“I asked you to…”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll see you soon, okay?” said Rana, hanging up the phone and relaxing back into her seat. Tonight had been the first good night she’d had since she’d moved to New York from Manchester a few weeks back, and she wasn’t going to let anyone ruin it.

 

 **“SO** , how was last night?” asked Zeedan as Rana groggily made her way into the kitchen the following morning. He put the kettle on and took out eggs and a loaf of bread to whip up a quick breakfast.

“Great. Great. Really good time,” said Rana, yawning as she slid into a stool at the breakfast counter.

“Talked to Alya earlier. Said you and her flatmate really hit it off. Haven’t met her yet. Kat, was it?”

“Kate,” said Rana, inadvertently grinning saying her new friend’s name. “Yeah, she’s a laugh.”

“Look at you, making mates already and you haven’t even been here a month.”

Rana offered Zee a small smile, then gladly accepted the coffee he put on the counter for her.

 

 **RANA**  was initially reluctant to follow Zeedan to New York. After visiting Alya the summer before, he had decided to take a job as a sous chef in a Williamsburg restaurant that an old family friend was opening up. They were only just married. She was happily working for the NHS. And everything seemed to be moving so fast. But, in the end, at the urging of her parents, not to mention her grandmother-in-law Yasmeen, Rana agreed to move to the States.

Zeedan had been toiling away in the hot kitchen of the trendy Pakistani eatery for three months before Rana joined him in their cramped Brooklyn flat. While the conditions weren’t ideal, she was finding there was a lot about New York to like, including the fact that she could reunite with Alya. And now, she thought, she could add another mate to the list. Before making the move, Rana had managed to land a nursing job at one of New York’s most well-regarded hospitals. All in all, it was starting to seem possible that coming to New York could become not just about Zeedan’s dreams of a future, but maybe hers as well.

 

 **"YOUR** phone just went off,” said Zeedan, pouring a couple of whisked eggs into a pan.

Rana, who’d been too much in a daze to notice, dragged herself out of her chair to see who it could be. She figured in all likelihood that it would be Alya slagging her off for not properly appreciating her new digs and pestering her about when she could expect another visit. But, instead of Alya’s name, her phone lit up with a text from a number she didn’t recognize.  

 

 

> _Dying to know when you managed to snag my phone and put your digits in under the name RananaNaaa (flamenco emoji)_
> 
> _Imagine my surprise when I went to text my boss Randy_
> 
> _This is Kate, by the way. Might be a regular occurrence for you_

Rana covered her mouth in embarrassment. She had completely forgotten she’d done that when Kate had run off to the bathroom during their lengthy chat in the kitchen. Maybe she was more desperate for friends than she’d realized. She considered acknowledging her embarrassment and blaming the alcohol, but then thought better of it. 

 

 

> Kate who?
> 
> _Knew it! Tis I Kate Connor, memorable Stockport gym frequenter, very gay roommate of your best mate/sis in law. Ringing any bells?_
> 
> Ah that Kate. Sincerely hope your head is pounding as much as mine this morning
> 
> _Oh it is. Not to worry. Doesn’t help that this lovely roommate of mine has been hoovering since 7_
> 
> Ha! Good old Alya

Returning to the kitchen, Rana kept an eye on her phone and couldn’t help but feel disappointed when it didn’t light up again with Kate’s number. Distractedly taking a bite of toast, Rana picked her phone back up. 

 

 

> Terrible Influence
> 
> _?_
> 
> What I’ve decided to save your number as
> 
> _Who, me? I’m honoured_

Just then Rana’s phone started to ring. Now _this_ was Alya.

“What’s this? You’re up texting my flatmate, but can’t be bothered to call me back?”

Rana quickly pulled her phone away to check her missed calls. And sure enough there was one —and a voicemail — from Alya. She must not have seen the notifications when she woke up.

“Didn’t see you called. Honest. Been a rough morning. Had a wee bit too much to drink last night.”

“I’ll say. Kate over here looks like she’s been run over by a truck,” said Alya over an “Oi!” that could be heard in the background. “Anyway, I know tomorrow’s your first day of work and that Zeedan will be stuck at the restaurant all night. Wanted to see if you’d fancy coming over for dinner.”

“I’d love to!” Rana replied without thinking.

“Great! Just bring yourself. See you round 8?”

When Rana got off the phone, Zeedan was looking at her expectantly.

“What was all that about?”

“Oh, Alya was just inviting me over for dinner tomorrow,” Rana called over her shoulder as she headed to the bathroom.

“That’s great,” said Zeedan, walking over towards her, and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. “Glad to see you so happy this morning.”

Rana gave him a smile and disappeared behind the bathroom door. She _was_ happy and was very much looking forward to getting to spend some more time with her new mate Kate at Alya’s the following night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana heads to Alya's flat for dinner eager to learn more about her roommate Kate Connor. Among the bits of new information she gathers is that Kate teaches a workout class — which she's now determined to check out.

_**PART 1:** _

 

 **"HIYA,"** said Rana cheerily as Alya opened up the door to her apartment and took the proffered bottle of wine out of her hands.

“Trying to turn me to drink?”

“That’s for me and Kate,” Rana explained, pulling a bottle of orange juice out of her purse and putting it down on the counter. “This here, is for you.”

“Well aren’t you a doll,” said Alya. "But that bottle of wine is all yours I’m afraid. Kate’s bartending tonight.”

“Oh,” said Rana, unable to fully hide her disappointment.

Alya laughed. “Am I already being replaced in the best mate category?” 

“As if,” said Rana, settling down into the chair. “Just didn’t realize is all. What are you making anyway?”

“A curry. Won’t be as good as anything Zeedan cooks, but I reckon it’ll do,” said Alya, getting a glass for Rana’s wine. “You look well put together for someone who just got off a 12-hour shift, by the way. How was the first day?”

Rana self-consciously ran her fingers through her hair, wondering why she’d even bothered to fix herself up before coming over. The day had indeed been a long one. The things people in this city showed up in the emergency room with! But it was immensely satisfying getting back to work, being in the middle of the action, and helping people again. For Rana, unpacking and setting to right the flat that hadn’t looked like Zeedan had swept once since he’d moved in had been harder work.

“It was amazing, really,” Rana told Alya honestly.

“Always the enthusiastic grafter, you.”

“It’s early days yet.” Rana took a sip from her wine glass, and shifted the focus to her sister-in-law. “Well, what about you, you big fashion hotshot?” She knew that Alya’s job had something to do with the fashion industry, but hadn’t paid much attention to the details.

Alya rolled her eyes. “Hardly. I’m an _assistant_ for a fashion hotshot, remember?”

“Same difference. Rubbing shoulders with the _rich and famous_.”

“You’re more likely to rub shoulders with the rich and famous at Mount Sinai,” quipped Alya, earning a laugh from Rana.

 

 **AFTER**  dinner, Rana made it a point to see more of Alya and Kate’s apartment, having not taken the opportunity the night before. It was a bit smaller than she’d remembered, though still bigger than her and Zee’s place. Scattered about were pictures of the Nazirs, including a couple of Alya and Zeedan as children and one of Zeedan and Rana at their nikah. There were also plenty of pictures of Kate and her family and friends.

“Who’s this?” asked Rana, holding up a picture of Kate cheek-to-cheek with another woman with long brown hair. 

“With Kate? That’s her friend Sophie. Think they may have dated back in the day. Not really sure.”

“She live here?”

“In New York? No. She’s back in Manchester.”

Rana put the frame back down, lifting up another one that held a picture of Kate with a man Rana rightly assumed was her father, which she swiftly returned to its place. “So has Kate got a girlfriend?” 

“Nah, she was engaged awhile back. Not quite the settling down type these days, if you know what I mean,” explained Alya with a bit of a laugh.

“She’s a bartender, you said?”

“Yeah?” said Alya, wondering where this was going.

“Not to be rude, but how does she afford this place?” asked Rana, taking in her surroundings. She didn’t know much about New York City, but she did know that rent everywhere was exorbitant, particularly in a neighborhood like the West Village. Their apartment might be modest, but the location was decidedly not.

“Damn, Rana,” Alya laughed. “Should have had you screening all my potential new flatmates with these questions.” Rana just shrugged, waiting for an answer.  “She’s _very_ good at her job. You wouldn’t believe the amount of tips the girl rakes in,” Alya said by way of explanation.  “Oh, and she also teaches some workout classes at one of the boutique gyms in the neighborhood. Forget which one it is. Never gone myself.”

Rana nodded, taking in the new information. “I’ll have to ask her about it.”

“I’m sure she’d be happy to have you.”

Swallowing down a mouthful of wine, Rana felt her head beginning to get a bit fuzzy and decided it was time to call it a night. She certainly couldn’t have a repeat of the other evening, and needed to be able to navigate the subway instead of shelling out another fortune on a ride back to Brooklyn.

“Thanks for tonight, Alya,” said Rana, standing up.

“Aw of course, babe.”

“Zee and I will have to have you over soon, yeah?”

 

 **AS** Rana exited the building and made her way towards the subway station, she was staring down at her phone, making sure she knew which train she was to take back to her Bushwick neighborhood when she bumped into someone. “Oh, sorry! Excuse me,” she said, looking up to find a very amused Kate.

“Watch where you’re going there,” said Kate with a gently teasing tone, putting an arm out to steady Rana. “Have a good night?”

“Yeah, we missed you though,” said Rana, a little too earnestly.

“Don’t let Alya hear you say that. How was your first day?" Kate didn't wait for an answer, as she casually gave Rana a once over. "I’m sure you played a blinder. Like the nurse duds, by the way. Who knew Ranana was such a professional?”

Rana blushed despite herself, tugging at the teal top she had on. “I believe there was another 'na' in there,” she joked back gamely. “But yeah, the height of fashion aren’t they?”

Kate shrugged noncommittally. “You’re pulling ‘em off better than most, I'd say."

“Flatterer. Oh, before I forget. Alya told me you taught a fitness class but couldn’t remember where.”

“She wouldn’t would she,” Kate said, rolling her eyes.

“Thought I might check it out.”

“Look at you, already being a better mate than her. I’ll text you a link to the gym with my schedule?”

“Perfect.”

“Alright, well I'm gonna head in. G’night Rana. Get home safe,” said Kate, brushing Rana’s shoulder as she strode off towards her building.

“Night!” Rana called off after her, fumbling with her phone to double-check the train when she got a text from Kate with the info as promised, along with a note:

 

 

> _Better be able to keep up!_

Biting her lower lip in defense of a smile, Rana descended the steps to the subway platform, firing off a reply promising that she would.

 

**_PART 2:_ **

 

 **IT**  had been a couple of weeks since Rana started working at Mount Sinai. With the tough hours and bruising shifts, she’d yet to find the time or the energy to host Alya at her and Zee’s, let alone to go to one of Kate’s classes. But today, Rana decided it would do her more good to get in a workout than to spend another day off taking naps in between half-watching Netflix documentaries.

“You made it!” shouted Kate as she saw Rana walk through the door in her leggings and track top. “I was beginning to think you were pulling my leg the other night.”

“Been busy is all,” said Rana, noticing Kate’s strong shoulders in her grey tank top. “Now how do I get arms like those?” she added, gesturing at Kate.

“Oh, these? These are from tossing around liquor bottles.”

“So what am I doing here then?”

****

**"I'M** impressed,” said Kate after the class. “Kept up better than I was expecting.”

“Gee, thanks,” said Rana, using a towel to wipe some of the perspiration from her brow.

“Fancy grabbing a juice?”

“Love to.” Rana followed Kate out of the gym and down the street to one of the juice bars in the neighborhood. She was more exhausted than she’d care to admit, but there had been no way that she was going to bail mid-class, particularly after Kate's teasing. 

After grabbing their respective drinks, Rana and Kate took a seat outside, enjoying the May weather.

“So, how did you meet Alya anyway?” asked Rana. “She didn’t say.”

“At a fashion week party last year. I was the bartender feeding her drinks whilst she hid from her boss.”

“Hitting on her, were you?”

“Me? No way.”

Rana raised her eyebrows in skepticism. “If you say so.”

“What has Alya said about me? Actually, don’t answer that.”

“No judgements from me,” Rana laughed.

“As well there shouldn’t be. I’ve heard you weren’t so innocent yourself back in the day. I believe ‘maneater’ was the term Alya used.”

Rana gave Kate a playful shove across the table. “That cow. Was not.”

“Umhm.”

“Okay, maybe a little bit. But it was all in good fun.”

“It always is isn’t it? Until it isn’t,” said Kate, appearing to speak from a bit of experience. “So what made you settle down with Alya's little brother?”

Rana, who’d been giggling away a moment before, sobered at the mention of Zee. “I, well… I love him. It just sort of happened I guess.”

“So romantic,” quipped Kate.

Rana tried again. “I suppose it kind of started because he was a challenge honestly. He didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“What?! Now that I don’t believe for a second.”

Rana nodded. “It’s true. He was wary of my _reputation_ , so to speak. So then of course I had to prove that wasn’t me. Or at least not _all_ of me,” Rana added cheekily. 

“I see,” said Kate, eyeing Rana over. “And now look at you, all settled down.”

“Yep, things just kind of fell into place. Quickly.” Rana, who was acting as though her straw was the most interesting thing in the world, wished that she hadn’t already finished her drink. "Zee's a good man."

****

**RANA**  was the sort of woman who’d walk into a room and immediately have all eyes on her. She was also the sort of woman who wouldn’t notice that she had all eyes on her. Her breezy, unassuming confidence was of the variety that was often Kate’s kryptonite. Kate had been caught off her guard at the housewarming party. Thanks to Alya, she was quickly put in check. But while Kate had relegated Rana to the friend zone, she couldn’t help but notice her.

And it wasn’t just her looks that she noticed. Among many other things, she noticed what seemed to be an underlying uncertainty. Kate couldn’t shake the feeling that Rana held within her more contradictions and complications than even she herself did. Which was saying something. For one thing, Kate found her reaction to the mention of her husband confounding. She hoped a future partner of hers would say a bit more to recommend her than that she was a good woman.

Then again, what did Kate know? Her most successful relationship had been with someone who was a master manipulator with a questionable grip on reality, and deep-seated anger issues. And her second most successful relationship had been with a kind, generous, and loving person who also happened to be her best friend — but who she, despite all her efforts, couldn’t seem to fall in love with.

 

"Perhaps I need to find me a good woman,” said Kate in the end, deciding to keep things light. “Know any?”

“I’ve only just moved here!”

“Any nurses?”

“Oi!” said Rana. “I think I’ll keep you well away from my colleagues. Thank you very much.”

“Only joking. Only joking.”

“You better be,” said Rana, getting up to leave. “Ready to get going?” Kate made to follow, but, feeling a sharp pinching pain in her back, seemed to fall right back into your chair. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I think I’m actually just going to stick around here for a bit,” said Kate, settling back into her seat.

“Are you sure? It looked like…”

“Ever the nurse you,” said Kate, brushing Rana off. “I just forgot one of the hot new trainers was going to meet me here after finishing up her class.”

“Oh,” said Rana. “Okay. Well, I best be off. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she added, tossing Kate a curious look over her shoulder.

As Rana rounded the corner, Kate let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, wondering what on earth she’d just done to her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerned about Kate's back issue, Alya asks Rana to come over and take a look.

**"ALYA** , I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not, Kate! You can’t even figure out how to sit down on the couch.”

“It’s just a pulled muscle or something. It’s really not a big deal." Kate had one hand on her back and the other on the arm of the couch as she tried to figure out a way to get down that wouldn’t result in shooting pain.

“It should not be that hard to sit.”

“I just. Need to. Arrghh! Bloody… !” Kate more or less ended up in a heap on the couch cushions, causing Alya to run over with a look of concern on her face. Truth be told Kate was comparatively comfortable in her faceplant position. “I’m fine.”

“I’m calling Rana.”

“Do not call Rana,” Kate said to no effect as she watched Alya pull out her phone. Helpless to do anything about the situation, Kate slammed her head into the pillow.

 

 **"SO**  I hear you may have outdid yourself at the gym yesterday. Should have known you actually _couldn’t_ stand up.”

Kate, who still hadn’t removed her face from the pillow, merely groaned in response.

“Yes, Alya mentioned you weren’t exactly the best patient. Care to tell me exactly where the pain is?”

Still unwilling to find her words, Kate reached back with her right arm to point to the region on her back that was causing her no small amount of discomfort. She let out an anguished cry into the pillow, that small movement alone leaving her in inexplicable pain that only subsided when she returned to her prostrate position.

“Okay, okay,” said Rana. “How about this... I’ll press lightly on your back, and you nod if it hurts. Okay?”

Kate nodded. When Rana found the spot, she nodded harder. When Rana pressed the spot a bit more firmly, Kate nodded harder still.

“Right. So based on where this is, what Alya’s told me, and the fact you can’t even reach your arm around, I'd say you’re probably suffering a back spasm.”

“So I’m fine?” Kate managed to turn her head and face Alya.

Rana looked at Alya with sympathy then returned to her patient. “Erm, you can’t move Kate. Don’t exactly need to be a nurse to know you’re not quite fine.”

“Painkillers do the trick?”

“Won’t really solve the problem, I’m afraid.” Rana winced apologetically. “The best remedy, well, it’s a bit painful.” Taking note of Kate’s frown Rana continued, “How do you feel about a massage?”

“A what?”

“A massage. On the aggravated area,” said Rana. “With some ice.”

“You want to press your bony fingers into this bloody thing? I think not.”

“Thought you were fine, babe,” chimed in Alya from the kitchen, happy to have Kate off her hands. “I’ll get the ice, Rana.”

“Can you lift your shirt up a bit for me,” asked Rana, all professionalism.

“Most action you’ve gotten in a month at least.” Alya laughed to herself, setting down the ice.

“Do one, Alya. Rana, D’you mind getting the shirt? Didn’t have much luck moving my arms the last time.”

“Oh, right,” said Rana, bending down and tentatively shifting Kate’s white t-shirt up and out of the way, unable to ignore how taut the body was beneath her fingers. Pulling up a chair and grabbing the ice, she lightly touched Kate on the shoulder. “Ready?” Once again, Kate offered nothing but a groan followed by a sharp intake of breath as the ice hit her bare skin, Rana methodically numbing the area while working out the spasm. “Are you okay?” Rana asked, her voice warm with concern as she tried to find Kate’s eyes.

Kate managed to return the look, her eyebrows pinched in concentration, as she was doing her utmost not to cry out again from the pain this small woman was inflicting upon her. “You sure this works?”

“Yeah,” said Rana, her face all sympathy. “I’m sorry. I know it hurts.” She reached her hand that wasn’t cold from the ice up to the back of Kate’s head and mindlessly stroked her hair. “Give it ten more minutes?”

Kate leaned instinctively into the comforting touch. “Sure. Just because you have such a nice bedside manner,” she said, returning her head to the pillow. “So about those nurse friends of yours…”

Rana gave the back of Kate’s head a light smack before continuing her ministrations. When she was done, she pulled Kate’s shirt back down and offered her a hand to help her sit up properly. “Slowly,” Rana implored, guiding her into a seated position. “How’s it feel?”

“Cold. Sore,” said Kate, gingerly sinking back into the couch. “But loads better,” she smiled. “Thank you.”

“No trouble at all. I’ve got to head into work, but I’ll come back after and we’ll do the same thing again. I’ll bring back a bandage to give you some extra support too. And you should be sorted in no time.”

 

 **WHEN**  Rana returned to check on Kate, it was half 10 and she was beyond tired from work. It had been a particularly eventful day at the ER after a steam pipe burst in the area, leaving several people with injuries that needed tending to in addition to the usual stream of patients.

“Is that for me?” asked Kate, pointing at the pizza box in Rana’s hand as she led her through the door.

“Honestly I could probably eat the whole thing myself,” said Rana, sliding it down on the counter. “But figured I could share it with you lot.”

“Only me I’m afraid. Our Alya ditched her wounded roommate for some bloke she met on an app.”

“She what?” Rana choked out. “Well that’s rich of her.”

“Tell me about it. Can I pour you a glass of wine? You look like you could use one.”

“Thanks, Kate. What a charmer.”

“I only meant… “

“No offense taken. Yes on the wine. It _was_ a bit of a rough day.”

“You didn’t have to come by. See I’m still quite good from earlier,” Kate said, reaching up for a glass, and immediately shooting her arm back down, as Rana watched on, catching her wince of pain.

“Right. I’ll get the glass. Lie down on the couch. I’ll be right over.”

“Should you be practicing medicine with a drink in your hand?” asked Kate, receiving a glare in turn. “Alright, alright, I’m coming.”

 

 **KATE'S** back iced and wrapped, Rana joined Kate on the couch as they shared pizza, and watched old episodes of _Friends_ , which they both admitted to having seen every episode of, many more than once. Somewhere along the line, they’d fallen asleep under a shared blanket with Rana’s head finding its way onto Kate’s shoulders and Kate’s head settling down on top of hers. They were awoken by the sounds of a laugh and the flash of a camera to see Alya hovering over them with her phone.

“Say Rana, aren’t there rules about sleeping with your patients?” Alya cracked. “This picture is priceless. Adorable, you too. I’m sending it to Zee. He’s going to love it.”

While Rana attempted to untangle herself from the blanket, Kate rolled her eyes. “Nevermind us,” she said to Alya. “How was your date?”

“Oh, he was a laugh. Don’t think it’ll go anywhere though,” she said, closing her phone. “How’s your back? This one fix you up?”

“Think she might have, yeah,” said Kate, offering Rana an appreciative smile. “And she brought pizza.”

“Sounds like you owe her one.”

“I do,” Kate admitted, turning to Rana. “Got any plans for Sunday?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Rana grow closer during a day out together that ends with the two new mates making plans for a night on the town.

**"THANKS**  for brunch.”

“Least I could do,” said Kate, holding the door open for Rana as they exited the restaurant and headed out into the bright late spring day.

“That’s the High Line, right?” asked Rana, pointing up at the former train tracks that had been converted into an elevated public space and garden stretching for more than a mile on the city’s west side.

“It is. You haven’t been up?”

“No. Zee hasn’t had much time for showing me around since I’ve been here,” Rana admitted, her eyes scanning the walkway.

“Well then let’s go for a stroll,” Kate said, offering Rana her arm.

“Are you sure? Thought you had errands to run before work tonight.”

“They can wait. Come on,” Kate insisted.

 

 **"THIS**  is just beautiful.” Rana was taking in everything there was to see. There was the view of the city stretching out to the east, the Hudson River to the west, and street art and sculptures and flowers all along the path. “You know. It's crazy. I actually didn’t think I was going to like it here.”

“New York? Why not?”

“No good reason, really. Honestly, I think I just didn’t want to be the woman following her husband halfway ‘round the world.” Rana, who was peering over the railing, worried her lip, thinking that maybe she shouldn't have admitted that to her husband’s sister’s roommate. But Kate just laughed in understanding.

“I can get that. You seem an independent spirit at heart.”

“I always wanted to travel. Just on my own terms, I suppose,” Rana conceded. “But, like I said, I _am_ happy that I’m here now.”

Kate nodded.

“So what brought you here, anyway?” Rana asked, turning to the side to face Kate, squinting into the sun.

“Now that,” said Kate. “Is a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

“It’s also not a particularly happy story.”

“If you don’t want… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to press.”

“Oh no, it’s okay. It’s just that… Well, a couple years ago, my brother died. He, erm… yeah, he died. It was…It was unexpected. I don’t really talk about it much. Ever, really. He…Aiden... he took his own life.”

“I’m so sorry, Kate.” Rana reached out and touched her friend’s arm. Her heart sank for her. “I had no idea.”

“Of course you didn’t,” said Kate, brushing it off. “That wasn’t the only reason. It just seemed there wasn’t much there for me anymore. In Manchester. A couple failed relationships. A couple failed careers. I figured a new start was just what I needed.”

This time it was Rana’s turn to nod. “And you’re happy here?”

“Happier than I’d be back home,” said Kate, giving Rana a rueful smile. “And…”

Looking past Kate’s shoulder, Rana could hardly believe what she was seeing. The rain cloud that had seemed off in the distance just moments before was moving towards them at an alarming rate.

“Uhh, Kate… think we need to get off this thing.”

“What?” Hearing the rapid staccato sounds of an approaching downpour, Kate turned around to see that it would be only a matter of seconds before they were both going to be in the middle of it. “Oh, shittt. The stairs. Over there!” Kate shouted, grabbing Rana’s hand and running to the nearest exit.

Once down below, they were able to take shelter underneath the walkway, but they were already soaked through. As Kate squeezed out her shirt, cursing under her breath, Rana started to chuckle. “Just a bit of water, babe,” she said, wiping under her eyes in an effort to avoid the raccoon look of running makeup.

Kate smirked and stopped her fussing. Looking up at the sky, she realized that it was going to be some time before the rain cleared out. “What do you say we make a run for it? I know a bar not far from here.”

“Lead the way.” Rana couldn't help but to start laughing again as Kate pulled her along the puddling city streets.

 

 **KATE** and Rana, feeling very much like misbehaving schoolchildren who’d been splashing about, entered the bar warily and made straight for the bathroom. They did the best they could between paper towels and the hand dryers then took a seat at the bar, still struggling to stop laughing about the absurd turn their afternoon had taken.

“Take a swim in the toilets, ladies?” quipped the bartender.

“We’re so sorry,” started Rana. “We got caught…”

“In the rain. I know,” he laughed. “Came out of nowhere didn’t it? So, what can I get you two?”

“Glass of red?” said Rana.

“Make it two.” Kate turned to Rana, offering her a sheepish smile. “I was meant to be thanking ya and now look at the state you’re in,” she laughed, looking over at Rana’s wet hair that was framing her face, the red shirt clinging to her torso.

“Just a bit damp.” Rana watched Kate pull her own clinging shirt away from her skin, her attention drawn back to the bar when the waiter returned with their drinks. “Cheers?” said Rana, lifting her glass to Kate’s.

“To getting caught in the rain,” said Kate drily.

“Should swap this wine for pina coladas.” Rana’s attempt at a joke got a blank look from Kate. “Don’t make me sing the song…”

“Hold that thought.” Kate, who’d clicked on to the reference, disappeared for a moment only to return with a self-satisfied grin on her face that broke out into a face-splitting smile when the opening chords to the song started playing. “There’s a jukebox in the back,” she explained, earning a hearty laugh from Rana.

“So, Kate,” Rana said, turning serious.

“Yes, Rana.”

“We need to find you a lady.”

“Do we now? With half a brain?” said Kate, echoing the lyrics to the Jimmy Buffet song. 

"I was thinking a whole one."

Kate rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. “So concerned with my love life, you are.”

“Just looking out for my new mate.”

Kate eyed up Rana, considering her for a moment. “Fine. I’ve got an idea.”

“What?”

“Alya promised me she’d come to Stonewall with me this Friday. She bailed the last time. But if you said you’d come too…”

“Oh I’ve heard of that place! It’s an historical site isn’t it? For gay rights?”

“It’s also a bar.”

Now it was Rana's turn to roll her eyes. “I knew that. And I’d be happy to go. I’ll be the best wing woman.”

“Don’t know about that,” said Kate. “Fear I might just be inviting more competition.”

“Yeah right." Rana gave Kate’s shoulder a shove. “I’ll text Alya. It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Always appreciate your comments and kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana enjoys a night out at a gay bar with Alya and Kate that leaves her in a state of confusion.

**“RANA** , can I _please_ use the loo. You’ve been in there ‘getting ready’  for ages.”

“I’ll be out in a minute, Zee.”

“Don’t know why you’re fussing so much”

“What d’you mean?” said Rana, who was, at long last vacating the bathroom.

“Wow.”

“What?”

“You look amazing.” Zee grabbed Rana’s waist and pulled her towards him. “Good job you’re going to a gay bar tonight or I think I’d be a bit jealous.”

“Oh please.” Rana spun out of Zee’s grasp and grabbed her bag from their bedroom. “Remember I’m staying at Kate and Alya’s tonight.”

“You mean I’m not even going to enjoy this after you get home?” asked Zeedan, still leering.

Rana swung her bag over her shoulder and took one last look in the mirror. “I think you’d rather me not have to haul myself back here in the early morning hours,” she said, giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek.

“I know, I know,” he conceded regretfully. “Have a good night, babe. Be safe.”

“Will do,” said Rana, running out the door.

 

 **IT** had been agreed that Rana would meet Alya and Kate at their flat for a quick preload before heading to the bar, which, thankfully was in walking distance.

“She’s here!” Kate called to Alya, letting Rana inside. “I’ve already got your vodka ready.”

“My terrible influence of a hero,” said Rana, striding over to the counter and downing a shot.

“Way to wait for me!” Kate playfully scolded Rana before turning to Alya with a stage whisper. “I knew I was going to regret inviting this one.”

“I see what you mean,” said Alya, playing along and checking Rana out. “None of the ladies’ eyes are going be on you with her in _that.”_

“What?” asked Rana innocently, looking down at her rather tight outfit of a black crop top and high-waisted jeans.

“You’re like the Asian Sandy,” said Alya.

“Sandy?”

“The finale in _Grease_ , hun,” Kate added helpfully. “Anyway, let’s line up two more. Sure you can’t be tempted Alya?”

“Positive. This one is going to need a bodyguard. And you, well, you’ll need a chaperone.”

“Same difference, really,” said Kate, mindlessly filling up the two shot glasses. “I think we need some music. Rana, can you be trusted with that?”

“Er…”

“Nevermind I’ve got it,” said Kate. Pulling out her phone, she flipped it into the nearby dock. “Some Cardi B everyone?”

 

 **BY** the time the trio arrived at the bar, it was jam-packed with revelers. Spotting a pool table through the lively crowd, Rana turned towards Kate. “You any good?”

“A proper pool shark, me,” Kate grinned. “But we’re going upstairs tonight.” Kate led Rana by the hand, followed by Alya, to the back of the bar, where a staircase brought them to a second level. There, Kate slipped the bouncer a few bills, and then the three headed towards the room where the real party was at.

Looking down at the dancefloor, Rana was taken aback by the number of women moving to the latest track the DJ up in the booth had chosen, and glanced over questioningly at Alya, who shrugged and made straight for the bar.

“Hope you brought your dancing shoes,” said Kate, following Alya down. This wasn’t exactly what Rana had been expecting. A game or two of pool, maybe even some darts and plenty of drinks, yes. Now that she saw what was actually in store, she felt an inexplicable pang of nerves and mild regret for volunteering her and Alya’s attendance at Stonewall’s ladies night.

“This place is great!” Rana yelled as she and Kate pushed through the crowd to meet Alya at the bar, hoping to subvert her anxiousness with enthusiasm — and hopefully some more alcohol.

“I know!” Kate shouted back. “Wouldn’t think it would be since it’s _the_ gay bar, but it’s awesome.”

“Beers?” said Alya, passing a couple of bottles over to her two friends, who’d finally found her amidst the throngs of women. “Seemed like the best choice here.”

“Wise,” said Kate. “Hardest to spill.” Rana, a rare beer drinker, gamely took a swig, making a small face of displeasure that wasn’t lost on Kate. “That,” said Kate, “will be going down like water in no time.”

And she was right.

Before long, not only did Rana start to almost enjoy the beers, but she’d lost all inhibitions about braving the dancefloor. She, Kate, and Alya were busting their best moves as the DJ jumped from top 100 to familiar 90s hits, playing to the crowd.

“I’m going to get us another round!” Rana shouted, squeezing through gyrating pairs left and right. She had a particularly tough time getting around two women who were enthusiastically making out against the bar. “Two Stellas, please,” Rana asked the bartender, when she at long last made it to the front of the queue.

“One for your girlfriend?” asked another woman who was waiting to order a drink.

“Oh, no. Just my friend.”

“So no girlfriend then?” the woman pressed, inching a little bit closer to Rana.

“Nope.” Rana took out her wallet as the bartender slid the beers over to her.

“You’re really sexy, you know that?”

“Er…” Struggling to pull out her cash and unaccustomed to getting hit on by women, Rana flushed and stumbled on her words. “I’m…”

“We should dance.”

“I’m… I’m married,” Rana spat out, finally retrieving the right amount for the drinks. When she turned to bring them over to Kate, all she could see was her back. It froze her in her tracks.

“That your friend with that blonde pressed up against the wall?”

“Yep, that would be her,” said Rana, unable to unglue her gaze from the sight. “Er, why don’t you have this?” she added, handing over the beer intended for Kate to her would-be suitor. Despite an initial protest the girl accepted the drink and cheersed Rana, who took a long pull from her bottle.

“You know, your friend’s not so bad herself. Shame you’re married. You’d make one sexy couple.” Rana stood stock still as the girl shook her head roguishly and made her way back into the crowd.

“There you are!” said Alya. “Been waiting ages for you to get back.”

“It’s not been ages,” said Rana, a bit curtly.

“Alright, alright,” said Alya, eyeing Rana up and deciding not to press her. “Anyway, looks like our Kate’s copped off,” she added, pointing her chin in the direction that Rana was trying desperately not to look back in.

“Oh, yeah? Hadn’t noticed.”

“Right there,” said Alya impatiently. “The blonde. See her?”

Sighing, Rana indulged Alya and glanced over towards where she knew Kate was, feeling as though the image that awaited her there was going to be forever seared into her brain.

“Nice. Should we get out of here?”

“Sure, if you want. You okay?”

“Yeah, just tired,” said Rana, who guzzled down the last of her beer before reaching back and placing the empty bottle on the bar a little more aggressively than she’d intended.

“Er, me too actually,” said Alya, raising an eyebrow at Rana’s decidedly uncharacteristic display. “Let me just tell Kate we’re off. Come on.”

Reluctantly, Rana let Alya lead her over to where Kate remained more or less attached at the lips to the random woman, feeling a burning on the edges of her ears and a nausea in the pit of her stomach that she had reason to believe had nothing to do with the alcohol she’d consumed. When Alya tapped Kate on the shoulder, Rana looked away towards the exit, finding herself incapable of so much as making eye contact with her new mate.

“We’re heading back. Bit tired. You have fun. _Both_ of you,” chirped Alya, joining Rana with a giggle without waiting for a response from Kate.

  
**LYING** on the couch back at the flat, Rana gripped the glass of water Alya had left her with and stared at the ceiling trying to process the storm going on inside her head. _Are you jealous?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading, your kind comments, and kudus. Have a great weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the night before. Was Rana jealous, or was she just drunk?

**_YOU_ ** _were just drunk._ That’s what Rana decided while splashing cold water on her face the morning following the eventful night at Stonewall. _Just drunk is all._ Ignoring Alya’s knocking on the bathroom door, she cupped her hands under the faucet once more.

“Oi, can a girl use her own loo?!”

It wasn’t Alya. Rana opened the door and was surprised to find Kate in a baggy t-shirt and boxer shorts, her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head.

“I know I’m a vision to behold this morning, but care to evert your eyes and perhaps let me by?” Kate made the request with a smile and a hand at her hip. “Rana!” Kate shouted impatiently, as her new mate stood in place staring at her. “I’m about to not only look a mess, but make a mess if you don’t move it.”

“Sorry, sorry,” said Rana, getting out of the way. Turning back towards the closed door, Rana scratched her head, her brow pinched in consternation. _Just the hangover._

“What’s that?” asked Alya, coming out from her bedroom.

“What? Oh,” said Rana, realizing she may have been voicing her thoughts out loud. “Just complaining about my hangover.”

“Shouldn’t be too bad. I’ve seen you go much harder than that.”

“Oh I know,” laughed Rana. “Just getting old, me.”

“Too right,” Kate chimed in, exiting the bathroom. “Leaving me at, what was it, one o’clock?”

“To be fair,” said Alya. “You did seem a bit otherwise engaged. Speaking of, I’m surprised to see you this morning,” she added, echoing Rana’s thoughts. “Do we have a guest?”

Despite herself, Rana looked over her shoulder in the direction of Kate’s room.

“We do not.” Kate then shot a mock accusatory look at Rana. “Looked like someone wanted to take _you_ home last night, though?”

“What?”

“When you left to go get drinks, saw a woman practically on top of you at the bar. She was fit, I’ll give you that.”

“Didn’t mention that bit, Rana.”

“It was nothing.” Rana made her way back to the couch and picked up her glass of water.

“Nothing! Ha!” Kate continued to tease. “I think you may have given her my beer.”

“Because you were making out with that girl!” Rana surprised herself with the small outburst. Quickly thinking of how she could bring the conversation back to banter, she added, “Well, she _may_ have said it was a shame I was married,” which had the desired effect of causing both Alya and Kate to laugh and exchange an I-told-you-so look. “And,” Rana went on, gaining confidence and pointing between herself and Kate, “that you and I would make ‘one _sexy_ couple.’”

“Oh my god!” Alya choked. “That. Is. _Amazing_.”

If Rana didn’t know better, she would have said it looked as though Kate may have blushed a bit. In any case, she felt slightly more at ease now than she had since that moment in the bar when she’d very literally felt as though the rug had been pulled out from under her.

“So there was that,” said Rana. “Didn’t mention it last night Alya ‘cause I didn’t want you to get jealous.”

“Jealous? Gals ain’t might type, babe,” she joked, heading towards the kitchen and missing Rana’s most recent eyebrow twitch of panic.

“Not even a little bit jealous?” Kate needled, casually wrapping an arm around Rana’s shoulders. “You’d be a right third wheel.”

“You know what?” said Alya. “Sometimes I already feel like that around you two. Eggs?” she asked, completely missing the tension emanating off her two best friends that they were both desperately trying to ignore themselves.

 

 **KATE** could have gone home with the girl from the bar. Her name was Alison. A good dancer. An even better kisser. And definitely game for a casual night of fun. When Kate had spotted Rana getting chatted up at the bar, alarm bells started going off in her head. She knew she shouldn’t care for any number of reasons. Not only was Rana off-limits to her. She was straight and very clearly not even interested in the girl talking to her. All the same, Kate recognized that nauseating feeling of jealousy for what it was, and made her move on Alison to spite it.

When Alya had tapped her on the shoulder, Kate looked past her towards Rana, who was staring off towards the door. She’d felt put out that she hadn’t come over to say goodbye herself — and something else. After the pair of them left, Kate bought this Alison a drink, making her mind up to have a good night out. And after the bar started to clear out around closing, and Alison asked Kate back she’d agreed, walking out into the chilly June night with her hand-in-hand.

But it felt all wrong. Kate ended up telling Alison she wasn’t feeling well, and made her way back home, where she found Rana curled up on the couch, shivering. She covered her up with a blanket, repressing the urge to kiss her forehead, and went to bed herself.

This morning, the urge was still lingering.

“I’m gonna pass on breakfast. Thanks though, Alya,” said Kate, carefully removing her arm from around Rana and heading back to her room, unaware that Rana’s eyes were following her. “Think I’m gonna grab a workout before I go to the bar.”

“Alright,” said Alya, turning to Rana, “I don’t know how she does it. Out til the early morning. Up to work out. Then off to work. I can barely do one of those things.”

“Me an’ all,” Rana laughed. “I, personally, would be happy for some brekkie.”

“Coming right up. Have you talked to the chef?”

“Zee? No, not yet.”

“He’ll be made up you got hit on.”

Rana ignored the comment, having other things on her mind, namely why Kate Connor was the only subject she could keep there for more than a few seconds at a time these days. She’d been drawn to her since the first night they’d met properly. But she’d never imagined that the connection between them could be anything more than that of two people who found an easy friendship in one another. The pangs of jealousy confused her. She wasn’t…

“Alya?” Alya turned around from the stove, casually holding a spatula. Rana, making an effort to school her tone into one far lighter than the one in her head, asked Alya a question that had been on her mind. “So, have _you_ and Kate ever hooked up?”

“What? You must be joking.”

“Hey, you never know,” said Rana, maintaining her cool demeanor. “I seem to recall an incident back at uni… “

“Rana! You swore you’d never…”

“Oh, relax Alya. I’m only teasing.”

“What’s all this,” Kate asked, exiting her room, dressed for the gym.

“Alya and I are just having a chat about some of our uni days. You see I’m not the only one with stories… ”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Our dear mate here was just reminding me of the time I may have snogged another friend of ours. A female friend of ours. At a party.”

“Alya Nazir!”

“She wasn’t even drunk. Obviously.” Rana grinned into her mug of coffee, pleased with herself for instigating this particular conversation.

“Yeah, okay Rana,” Alya sneered. “It was stupid. The mate of ours was looking for this bloke to notice her. Mine was the closest face to hers when this brilliant idea struck.”

“Oh no,” said Kate. “Not one of those.”

“Yep, a good ole male attention-seeking lesbian kiss.”

“And to think I was all intrigued for a minute.” Kate grimaced and shook her head in disappointment. “What about you, Rana, any dabbling in the lady pond?”

Rana, who’d been so smugly downing her coffee nearly choked on it. Thankfully for her, Alya was all too happy to defend her stirling record of male conquests.

“Rana?! Please. That one’s as straight as they come.”

“You know what I think,” said Kate, regaining the composure she was so near losing earlier in the morning. “I think you two owe me for being such tragic wing women last night. And I know exactly how you’re going to make it up to me.”

“How?”

“You’re going to come with me to pride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll have a few more chapters coming this week. Your kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Zeedan cancels a theater date with Rana, a mate shows up to save the night.

**THERE** was a growing distance between Rana and Zeedan. Not that Rana felt that Zee noticed. But she did. She’d felt closer to him when she was still back in Manchester, planning for her move to join him in New York City. Now that Rana was there, and settling into her new life, he was on the periphery of it. When a colleague offered her two tickets to see _The Lion King_ that were going to go to waste, Rana snapped them up for her and Zeedan. She thought it might make for a nice night out for the two of them, a step to start closing the gap.

Rana  ****was heading into the nurses’ locker room to get ready before meeting Zeedan at the theater when her phone went off.

 

> _> >Hey babe sorry gonna have to cancel our plans. They need me in the kitchen tonight after all _

 

Rana dropped her phone on the bench, more out of frustration than hurt or even anger. Then her phone went off again.

 

> _> >Maybe Alya can meet you? _

 

Rana shrugged. Maybe she could. She dialed Alya only to learn that her overworked fashion assistant mate was having a late night at the office. Alya was waiting on her boss to sign off on one detail or another, but promised to call Kate to see if she were free. Rana had told her not to bother. She considered just going back to Brooklyn, but she’d already paid the money for the tickets — and she did really want to see the show. In the end, Rana settled on going stag and headed out of the hospital to make her way to Broadway.

“Fancy a night at the theater?”

Recognizing the voice, Rana's head shot up. There, casually leaning against a streetlight outside the hospital stood Kate, decked out in black jeans, boots, and a patternd shirt that showed off her shoulders.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

Kate laughed, taking a few swaggering steps towards Rana. “I had a hot date in the area. But Alya told me a hotter one was available.”

Rana rolled her eyes, fighting back a smile. “Is that so?”

“More or less. I _was_ on a date nearby when Alya mentioned you were looking for a last minute plus-one. As I was already trying to sort out a quick exit for said date, I figured I could help a mate out,” Kate added, nudging Rana with her hip.

“Aren’t you a gem.”

“Indeed.”

“You do look quite nice, by the way. Good to see you’re putting the effort in out there,” said Rana, giving Kate a once over. “Shall we?”

 

 **ONCE** Kate and Rana settled into their seats towards the back of the orchestra, Rana pulled out her program and flipped through the pages. She kept pointing out how amazing the costumes and scenery looked in the pictures therein, and enumerated all the ways she'd tried to get her parents to take her to see _The Lion King_ when she was a child. As the lights dimmed and the music started to play, Rana apologized to Kate for chatting her ear off and leaned back excitedly to enjoy the show.

But Rana couldn’t seem to give it her full attention. In fact, there were a number of times throughout the musical when she zoned out completely. There was something about the date-like setup that unnerved her as she recalled the strange pangs of jealousy the last time she'd been around Kate. While she inexplicably couldn't stand Kate being so close to another woman at the bar, she found it equally unbearable being so close to her herself in the darkened theater, every glancing touch feeling like a flame on her skin. 

Self-conscious and self-aware of every movement, Rana couldn’t decide on how to sit. Legs crossed or uncrossed? At the ankle or at the knee? And what about her arms? Should she take the armrest, leave it open for Kate, or could they share it? Her hands flitted from her knees, to her lap, to cupping her chin. During intermission, Kate had popped out to grab them a couple of gin and tonics, which then gave Rana another thing to fiddle with for the musical’s second and final act. A blessing and a curse.

 **“SO,** what did you think?” asked Kate as the curtain closed on the bowing cast, and they made to exit the theater.

“Oh, I thought it was spectacular," said Rana sincerely, though wishing she'd been able to pay more consistent attention to the show. "What about you?”

“Even better the second time around.”

“You’d seen it before?” Rana's shoulders sagged. She was crestfallen. Not only had Kate bailed on a date to join her at this show — probably, thought Rana, out of pity — she’d already seen it.

“I’m serious! I enjoyed it more than the first time I saw it. You could ask me dad. Cried right through the end of the first act. He didn’t even bother bringing me back for the second.” Rana was laughing, imagining a petulant young Kate carrying on in a temper. “I was in a right bratty state.”

“Well, I guess that makes me feel a bit better. Thanks for coming though, truly. And I really hope you didn't skip out on a promising date.”

“Oh I didn't. Trust me. I am hungry though now. Didn't make it past the starters. Fancy grabbing something to eat? ”

Rana nodded and looked around. “I’m not too familiar with the area. Zee was planning on taking us somewhere. Some steakhouse I think… I’m not really sure,” said Rana dismissively, blinking under the glare of the harsh lights of the Theater District. Kate, not terribly interested in going to some white table cloth eatery and assuming correctly that Rana wasn't either, had other ideas.

“Not loads of options in these parts, but there is one decent spot I can think of. How d’you feel about tacos?”

 

 **IN** the basement taco shop hidden away from the bustle of Times Square up above, Rana and Kate slid into a table in the corner and placed a substantial order.

“Penny for them…”

“What?”

“Your thoughts. You seem a bit, I don’t know…” Kate had glanced over at Rana more than a few times during the show to gauge her reaction. While at times she looked adorably transfixed by the goings on up on the stage, Kate also noticed that she seemed distracted and ill at ease.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Rana said, brushing off Kate’s concern. She couldn’t very well explain that she felt during the show the way her girlfriends said they felt going to the movies with blokes growing up. She'd never quite understood their nerves before. It made her feel childish to feel them now. Childish and confused. “I’m probably just a bit knackered from work.”

“You sure?”

It was hard for Rana to witness Kate’s genuine worry over her wellbeing and not want to divulge all of her confusions and fears and worries. If she couldn’t even acknowledge what might be more than friendly feelings towards Kate to herself yet, though, she certainly couldn’t share them with Kate. She could, however, maybe open up about Zee. Afterall, that was the catalyst for them unexpectedly ending up on this pseudo date night together anyway.

“I don’t know. Things have been… I guess a bit strained with Zee lately. But I’m fine. And, honestly, I wouldn’t want to make things awkward with you living with his sister an’ all by talking about it,” said Rana, who felt a bit of relief when the conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their food.

“Look,” said Kate when the waiter left, intent on picking up where they’d left off. “Alya’s my mate. But so are you. And, besides, I don’t know her brother — your husband —  from Adam. Which, come to think of it… It is pretty strange I haven’t met the bloke, innit?”

Rana laughed. “I live with him and I rarely see him.”

Kate interpreted that comment to mean that Rana wished she saw more of Zeedan. The truth was closer to Rana realizing that, for the most part, she was unbothered by them basically living separate lives. That’s what was starting to concern her most of all. Her own apathy.  

“Have you talked to Zeedan about it?”

“Not really. I mean, tonight was supposed to be… I guess I was hoping it might help us reconnect or something. I don’t know. It was silly.”

“Why couldn’t he come? Alya didn’t say.”

“He ended up having to work. I think he was relieved. Not too keen on the theater, Zeedan.”

“What is Zeedan keen on, aside from you obviously,” said Kate, with a wry smile.

“Food. Family….” Rana said. “Hideous trainers,” she added, making Kate guffaw.

“You’re kidding?”

“Tragic, really.”

“Guess that’s what you get going for a younger man.”

“That and dirty cereal bowls everywhere.”

Rana was making jokes, leaning back in her seat casually and smiling. She was at ease at last, and having a laugh. But there was a sadness there that Kate couldn’t quite figure out. 

“If you think I’m prying, tell me to do one. But, does Zee realize how you feel?”

Rana sighed. The answer was an emphatic no. He thought things were great. And maybe they really were no different than they’d ever been. Maybe it was her who’d changed. “I’m probably making a mountain out of a molehill.”

Kate worried her bottom lip, eager to be there for her friend, but fearing that if she pushed further she’d overstep the boundaries of their still young friendship. “It’s alright if you’re feeling a little low about things, whether or not you think you should,” Kate offered with a shrug. “And, look, I know you haven’t known me too long, but if ever you want to talk…”

“Thanks, Kate,” said Rana. “But you might soon regret it. Don’t have too many options for a good vent in these parts yet, so you could be getting an earful.”

Kate laughed. “Not to worry. My tuning out skills are legendary.”

Rana shoved Kate’s leg under the table. “Be nice or I’ll skip pride at the weekend.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I do hope the pace isn't too slow to keep your interest. The next chapter definitely will be Pride, with the tension between Kate and Rana increasing. And the pace/action will surely pick up after that.
> 
> Always appreciate the kudos and comments!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana struggles to reel in her attraction to Kate at NYC Pride.

**NOT** everyone knows who they are. Not everyone figures it out in their teens, their twenties. Some people go their whole lives leaving so much of themselves unexplored and unexamined. And some of those people, well, they’re just afraid to take a look. Rana was one of them.

She was afraid of taking that look and finding out just how different she was to the person she showed to the world. Even more so, she was afraid of finding out just how different she was to the person that she showed to herself. What wasn’t she letting herself see? It was a question she wasn’t quite ready to ask.

On the morning of Pride, Rana was stalling. She didn’t want to go. She had half a mind to tell her friends she’d come down with a cold, food poisoning, a migraine, anything to get them to stop asking her when she was going to meet up with them. She’d already failed to meet them at their flat. At a dive bar selling sausages that Kate couldn’t stop raving about. And at the first spot along the parade route they’d chosen to settle at.

After a strongly worded message from that new mate of hers, Rana finally made her mind up. She threw her phone in her bag, grabbed her keys, and made for the door, taking a pointed look at herself in the hallway mirror before heading out to meet Alya and Kate. Why was she making this such a big deal?

“I made it!” Rana practically sauntered over to where Alya and Kate had posted themselves off the main parade drag, sitting up on a low ledge of a building, their legs dangling above her.

“It’s about time, woman!” Kate scolded.

“I know, I know,” Rana apologized. “Couldn’t find my keys.”

“Likely story,” said Alya.

“Find yourself a boost and get your arse up here.”

Rana looked around, uncertain. From whom was she supposed to get “a boost” ? But then Kate recruited a couple of women who were walking by decked out in rainbow boas and matching hats that read “Make America Gay Again” and she was unceremoniously lifted up to sit on the opposite side of Kate, the side nearest the action. Rana gave herself a moment to get her bearings, taking a look at the crowd stretched out below, a vibrant mass of characters in varying degrees of rainbow regalia in various states of undress all laughing and smiling and singing and dancing and just, well, being proud.

“What do you think?” asked Alya. “Madness, innit?”

“It’s incredible,” said Rana, clearly in a state of awe. “I feel like I’m not quite dressed for the occasion though.” Rana, overwhelmed by the whole thing, had opted to keep things simple and casual with a white tank top, jeans, and Converse All-Stars.

Kate looked Rana over and failed to fully stifle a giggle that was bubbling up in her throat.

“What?”

“I mean, you could use a bit more color. But you _are_ kind of observing the queer woman dress code.” She herself wasn't dressed too dissimilarly. 

Alya joined Kate with a laugh of her own.

“I… what?”

“You look hot, babe,” said Alya through a guffaw.

While Alya was continuing to tease an unamused Rana, Kate had gotten the attention of a passing vendor, and quickly exchanged a few bills for a rainbow cape, a flag, and a water. “Alright, come here Rana. Let’s get you sorted.” Rana gamely took the cape and tied it around her neck, took the flag in hand, and went to grab the water. “Hey, hey, that’s not for drinking. This is for drinking.” Kate handed Rana a small flask and took the water from her. Out of a bag, she grabbed a couple of temporary tattoos. “Cheek please.”

“For me?”

Kate nodded and undid the button-down she had wrapped around her waist, letting some of the water fall onto the sleeve and then positioning a tattoo high up on Rana’s right cheekbone. She dabbed the paper until it was soaked through and then carefully removed it, blowing lightly on the area. “Turn the other cheek.”

“How biblical,” said Rana drolly, craning her neck so that Kate could lean across her body to get access to her left cheek. The closeness was suffocating and exciting at the same time. Rana felt as though her heart was beating so fast that Kate was going to be able to feel the vibrations through her face. And while she was holding her breath, that didn’t seem to stop her chest from rising and failing so heavily she felt the need to cross her arms to try to hide it. What was her problem?

“Done!” Kate leaned back and took Rana’s chin in her hand, tilting her head one way and then the other. “What do you think, Alya? Is our Rana good to go now?”

“Perfect,” said Alya, who then became distracted by a float. “Look! Look! It’s the cast of _Orange Is the New Black_!”

“Oh my god!” said Rana, turning back around and joining in the crowd’s cheers, waving her flag with the best of them.

 

 **AFTER** about an hour or more of parade watching, the trio made their way to a packed bar whose patrons were overflowing onto the sidewalk outside. Kate, who knew someone inside, ordered them a few drinks and they took up a spot on a curb.

“Let’s take a picture.” Alya quickly found a willing photographer out of the crowd. “Come here, Kate,” she said pulling her flatmate between herself and Rana. “Can you take a few?” The girl, who'd clearly been caning it since the early morning hours, was a bit more enthusiastic than they'd bargained for. She wanted a fierce pose, and a funny pose, and she wanted a pose with the two girls on the outside giving the girl in the middle a kiss on the cheek. Alya didn’t hesitate. Rana did. But when the girl barked at her again, Rana obliged, hamming it up for the camera.

“Let’s have a look, shall we?” Alya scrolled through the pictures, posting a number of them to social as Rana turned to Kate.

“I’m happy I made it out, afterall.”

“Me too,” Kate agreed.

“Though I fear Alya and I are failing once again in the wing women department.”

Kate dismissed the notion with a wave of her hand. “Much rather be hanging out with you lot than coppin’ off with some drunk girl covered in glitter.”

“If you say so,” said Rana, not bothering to argue, leaning back in her state of mild drunkenness and once again taking a moment to absorb her surroundings. “I wish everyday were Pride.”

Kate laughed. “Come on. Let’s go inside.”

Rana nodded and the two of them grabbed Alya and headed in. Like when the three of them were at Stonewall, they were among the most enthusiastic out on the dance floor. When Alya ran off to use the bathroom as Starley’s “Call on Me” blasted through the speakers, Rana and Kate kept dancing, the lights flickering around them, the bass thumping. As if by some magnetic force, Rana and Kate’s bodies were drawn closer together as they moved to the music.

_“And you're looking to the sky/ Some people would say/ To accept their fate.”_

They were so close Rana could feel Kate’s breath at her shoulder. Their legs were all but intertwined as they moved at the same rhythm.

_“Well, if this is fate/ Then we'll find a way to cheat.”_

Unwilling to lose the closeness, lose the intimacy, Rana kept swaying her hips, not moving away, not looking up at Kate, but just letting the moment be.

_“Cause, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh we'll say a little prayer/ But, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh if the answer isn't fair.”_

It was a dangerous gamble of tempting a want she wasn’t ready to admit to having. If Rana didn’t say anything, if she didn’t do anything more, it was just dancing. They were just two friends dancing.

_“You know you can call on me/ Call on me, darling/ You know you can call on me/Call on me, darling (call on me).”_

But then again, moved by some power larger than herself, Rana looked up and locked eyes with Kate, swallowing hard. Kate stopped moving. Rana stopped moving. Leaving them stood in the middle of the dance floor. In Kate’s eyes there sat the question Rana couldn’t ask herself. What do you want?

And then the moment snapped like a rubberband.

“Oi! Watch it!” A woman had been pushing her way through the crowd and stumbled, slamming into Rana and spilling her drink on her in the process. In the chaos, Rana had crashed into Kate, who’d managed to keep them both upright. “You okay?” Kate searched Rana’s eyes.

“Oh I’m fine,” Rana said, laughing it off and taking a deliberate step back away from Kate and surveying the damage to her shirt. “Vodka cranberry was a bad choice, I think.”

“What happened here?” Alya demanded, taking note of Rana’s ruined shirt.

“Nothing!" said Rana instinctively before realizing to what Alya was actually referring. "Oh my shirt. Yeah, some girl bumped into me.”

“Nearly tackled her, more like,” Kate said, her gaze trained on Rana. “Want to get out of here?”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Rana, struggling to return Kate's eye contact. “I think I’m actually going to head back to Brooklyn.”

“It's still early yet,” Alya protested. “You were meant to stay at ours.”

“I know,” said Rana, trying to sound genuinely regretful. “Had a bit more to drink that I'd thought, it seems. And… and I do have to work tomorrow."

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kate asked, the same look on her face that was there just moments ago as they danced, their faces inches apart.

“Yeah, babe, why wouldn’t I be,” said Rana breezily, giving Kate and Alya swift hugs goodbye before making for the door. “Behave, you lot.”

 

 **AFTER** work the next day, Rana decided to pay Kate a visit at the bar she worked at in the East Village.

“What in the bloody hell are you doing here,” said Kate, beaming at Rana and tossing a bar rag over her shoulder.

“Are you or are you not open for business?”

“We are.”

“Glass of red, please.”

“Coming right up,” said Kate, reaching for a bottle and pouring Rana a healthy glass. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

All day Rana had been thinking over how she should deal with her feelings. She could continue to ignore them. She likely should ignore them. But a growing part of her no longer wanted to. She’d only known Kate a couple of months. It was all completely ridiculous. And yet… As Kate slid the glass over to Rana, in a moment of boldness, Rana put her hand on top of hers. “Can… can we talk?”

Kate met Rana’s eyes, looked to the spot where their hands rested on top of each other, then back up to Rana, who seemed to be looking into her. “Is everything okay?”

Rana held Kate's gaze for a beat longer, then shook her head, shifting her eyes away. “Yes! Sorry!” she said, breaking the tension, removing her hand. “I just was in the area and wanted to see my mate. Get a cheeky vino.”

“Right. Of course,” said Kate, turning her back to Rana to try to regain her composure and suss out what exactly was going on in this conversation — or rather, what may have been about to go on.

“I can’t figure you out Kate Connor,” Rana said in a voice just barely over a whisper.

Kate turned back around. “I could say the same about you.”

“What do you want?”

“What do _you_ want?” Kate pressed back.

“What d’you mean?”

“Nothing. I thought… No, nothing,” said Kate, moving to wipe down an area of the bar.

“Okay,” said Rana, downing the last of her glass and hopping off the bar stool. “Best get home. Oh,” she added. “Are you coming to happy hour Thursday to meet Alya’s new bloke?"

“What?” said Kate. “Oh, right. Yeah."

“Can’t wait to meet this one. Text me before and we'll head over together.”

“Yeah, yeah okay. See ya, Rana,” said Kate, leaning back against the bar and releasing a deep breath as Rana strode out the door.

“Looks like someone's got it bad.”

Kate turned to see her mate Alex, who was working the next shift with her. “What?”

“I mean, I don't blame you,” he added with a laugh, his eyes following Rana as she walked past the bar's front windows. 

Kate took the bar rag, whipping Alex with it. “Oh, go do one, would you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Next chapter will pick up with the events surrounding the first scene of this story, roughly five months after Alya's party.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five months since Kate and Rana first met at Alya's party. Despite becoming aware that her feelings for Kate aren't strictly platonic, Rana hasn't acted on them — but is it time she does?

**RANA**  had been living in New York for five months. And over the course of those five months, she came to know a few things. She now knew the best subway routes to her most frequented locations at all hours of the day and night. She now knew the depths of the tragedy that is the American healthcare system. She knew where to get the best lattes, the best late night falafel.

She knew she wasn’t in love with her husband.

She knew she was in love with Kate Connor.

She knew that those last two things were irrelevant.

After visiting Kate at the East Village bar she worked at, when she was seconds away from confessing her confused feelings, Rana had made her mind up. Kate would never be anything more than a friend. There was too much at stake. Her relationship with her parents. Zeedan’s heart. Her friendship with Alya. She tried to believe that in time, what must be some sort of misguided and passing infatuation, would fade and she could settle back into the life she’d made for herself with Zeedan. Even if she knew in her heart it wasn't what she wanted, it's what she'd chosen.

Kate, too, was determined to squash what she tried in vain to convince herself was just a fleeting crush she’d developed for the girl so entangled with her roommate that it made her the least eligible person for her in all five boroughs. There was no point in dwelling on what could have been or might have been. The only thing this person ever would be was a friend.

With both Rana and Kate silently on the same page, they grew closer to each other in every way without crossing that line in the sand. And despite that latent desire for more that was forever quickening within both of them, they were seemingly content with what they had in each other. Another person who saw them for who they were, and who appreciated them for exactly who that was.

 

 **"I** thought we could have a quiet one,” Zee complained, as Rana was busying herself putting the finishing touch-ups on her makeup.

“You were meant to be working tonight, Zee.”

“I know, but I got off so we could spend some time together. Feels like I hardly see you.”

“Well you should have told me. I already told Kate I’d help her out tonight.”

“Like you even know anything about bartending.”

Rana rolled her eyes. “It’s a party and they needed some extra hands last minute. Kate asked me. I’ll be fine,” she said by way of explanation.

“Still don’t get why you can’t cancel.”

“Sorry, Zee. Gotta go,” said Rana, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before rushing out the door.   

  

> >>Running a bit late. On my way
> 
> _< <Is this what you tell your patients? _
> 
> _> >_Thirsty punters can wait longer than kids with marbles stuck up their noses
> 
> _< <What about punters with drink stirrers stuck up their bums? _
> 
> _> >_:P I’ll be there in 20. Please don’t impale anyone

 

 **AS** Rana soon learned, working an open bar did indeed bring out the desire to weaponize not just drink stirrers, but just about everything in reach.

“This is absolute madness!”

“The basic manners and decorum wasteland of an open bar only pales in comparison to that of a drunk brunch,” said Kate sagely. 

“Monsters, all of them,” said Rana, surveying the crowd.

When the last of the revelers stumbled out, Rana leaned back against the bar. “I need a drink.”

“For you, I’ll pour one more,” said Kate. “Then you want to get out of here?”

“Yeah, I’m actually starving too.”

“Say no more.”

 **AFTER**  having a drink with the rest of the party staff as they cleaned up the mess left behind, Kate brought Rana to a nearby Halal cart, buying them chicken and lamb over rice. Leaving Rana on the street holding the bag of food, Kate ran into a liquor store and came out with a bottle of wine in a paper bag. “Twist off!” she shouted, coming down the steps in victory before leading them down the street to Tompkins Square Park.

“Nothing like a street-meat-paper-bagged-wine picnic at 2 a.m.,” said Kate, shoving a forkful of food into her mouth.

Rana laughed as Kate chased the food with a glug of wine. She’d been so careful around her over the last couple of months, but caught herself finding it hard to break eye contact with Kate as she passed her the wine and their fingertips grazed. She snatched the bottle and shook her head. They’d made contact dozens and dozens of times since that day in the bar, and she’d survived it. Nothing need change tonight.

“Thank you for the introduction,” said Rana. “It’s my first,” she added, a bit too cheekily, even by the often flirty standards of their dynamic. It was certainly a tightrope walk of appropriateness.

Kate squinted, trying to read the comment, settling on an innocent enough, “My pleasure,” in reply.

“Do you bring all the girls here?” 

“Only the ones I like."

“So not many,” quipped Rana, who knew surprisingly little about what Kate was getting up to in the romance department these days. She didn’t ask, and Kate didn’t divulge much to her or Alya. She was surprised that Kate didn’t offer any banter back, and instead released a small laugh that, to Rana’s ear, sounded a little sad. “You’re a catch, you know,” Rana added earnestly.

“Aw, thanks mate,” said Kate, giving her shoulder a little push and snagging the wine back.

“I’m serious,” said Rana, searching Kate’s eyes. “You’re… I don’t know…”

Kate returned Rana’s gaze and held it against what she knew was her better judgement, curious beyond measure to know what it was she was struggling to articulate.

“Everything… Everything I’d want,“ Rana finally said, her eyes dropping down to Kate’s lips. Rana knew she shouldn’t be saying what she was saying. She knew she shouldn’t do what she was about to do. But it was as though the tether grounding her had snapped and she was lost to what she knew, and carried away by what she felt.

Sitting on the fringes of a city park, as the bustle of Manhattan swirled around in a technicolor haze, Rana looked up to meet Kate’s eyes, finding them lowered to her mouth. The tension between them synced their heavy, expectant breaths. Rana, needing an anchor, placed her hand over Kate’s that was resting on the crossed knee closest to her.

“Kate…” It was a statement. It was a question. It was a plea.

Kate met her gaze and gave a small almost imperceptible and completely involuntary nod, tracking Rana as she leaned closer, closing her eyes and capturing Kate’s lips with hers. Rana tilted her head back just slightly, letting out a shaky breath, resting her forehead on Kate's as though willing her to know everything in her heart, everything in her head. Reaching up her free hand, Kate responded by nestling her fingers in Rana’s hair, pulling her back in closer towards her, kissing her with all she had.

If Rana was lost before, she was gone now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the kiss.

**A** whistle from a passerby broke the spell. When Rana leaned back, Kate was half sure that she was going to panic, apologize for the momentary lapse, brush the kiss off as a bit of drunkenness, and scurry off. Instead, Rana just kept staring at her, wearing an expression not of shock or confusion or regret, but of certainty.

“I... I’ve wanted to do that for months,” Rana confessed.

“Rana…” Kate searched her friend’s eyes, finding all those moments over the last few months that told a story, the one she told herself not to believe, a story in which her friend was falling for her, the friend _she_ was falling for, who she never thought would be there to catch her. And now here she was, kissing her in Tompkins Square Park.

When Rana leaned back over, joining their lips once again, Kate gently took Rana by the shoulders, separating them. As she stared down at the grass between them, she could feel Rana’s eyes on her, trying to read her reaction.

“I’m sorry… I thought… You...,” said Rana, sitting back, cocooning herself with her arms wrapped around her knees that were bent up towards her chest. “I’m sorry.”

Kate shook her head. “No, don’t be sorry.” Kate wanted to go back to kissing Rana more than anything. She wished she were able to shut her mind off, to not think about the implications and consequences of the fact that Rana had just kissed her and that she hadn’t stopped her, that she’d kissed her back and felt her world shift.

“What are you thinking?” Rana asked, peering somewhat anxiously over her knees.

Kate searched for the words to explain, staring off into the night sky above them as if for some sort of cosmic inspiration. “I’m thinking that this can’t be real.”

“Do you not want it to be? Real, I mean?”

Kate sighed, lowering her eyes to Rana’s lips again, fighting the impulse to kiss them once more. “I do. I shouldn’t. But I do.”

Rana exhaled with relief.

“You have a husband.” Kate said it more to remind herself than anything else. She looked up to meet Rana’s eyes, a question furrowing her brow. “Are you…”

Before Kate could finish the question, Rana’s phone went off.

“Sorry. It’s Zee.” Kate nodded, giving her the go-ahead to answer it, feeling utterly sick to her stomach in the process. “Yes. Yeah, I’m still with Kate,” Rana said, looking at Kate with an expression Kate couldn’t read. Was the regret sinking in? “I know, sorry… What?...  Zee, I said I’m sorry…. Yeah…. Yeah, okay… I’ll head back now…. Okay. Bye.”

When Rana looked back over towards Kate, she saw that she’d already gotten to her feet. “I…”

“You need to go home.”

“But…”

“And I need to go home.”

“Kate,” said Rana, standing up. “We need to talk.”

After agreeing that they would meet up the following day, Kate insisted on walking Rana to the subway station. On the short journey, they walked as closely as they possibly could, each stealing glances at the other to confirm again and again that the night was real, and that because of it things had irrevocably changed between them. A way of pinching themselves that, instead of resulting in a dull pain in the arm, gave the sensation of their stomachs bottoming out.

 

 **THEY’D** arranged to meet at Central Park Monday during Rana’s lunch break. Rana had settled herself on a bench, her hands cradled in her lap. Her brain hadn’t seen a moment’s peace since she’d last seen Kate. She pulled out her phone to check her makeup. As she had every time that she was meant to see Kate — even when she didn’t quite realize why she was doing it — she’d spent an inordinate amount of time on her appearance. That was the easy part. It was part of the mask. Part of the facade. What she needed today was to figure out how to talk about what was beneath it.

As it were, Kate, who was on her way, had already been looking at what was beneath it. Rana was never just a pretty face to her. She was so much more. She was so much more even than the kind and smart and quick-witted woman she'd met at that party those months ago. And she was never just her past. She was never just her present. She was a whole person, who, like most, held things within herself that one could see through the cracks if they were paying attention. Kate was paying attention. And she was eager to see more. She'd fallen for the whole person, the whole person now sitting nervously on a bench in Central Park waiting for her.

“Hey there,” said Kate, jogging up to the bench.

Rana looked up at Kate, who’d obviously just grabbed a run through the park. She scanned her muscular legs in her black spandex, the toned arms just peeking out from her t-shirt, her brow damp with perspiration. She just smiled by way of returning Kate’s greeting, not trusting her voice at the moment.

Kate laughed quietly and shook her head. “Cat got your tongue?”

Rana flushed crimson. “Sorry.”

“And to think I thought I knew you were straight,” said Kate, chancing a joke to break the ice.

Rana sighed, her eyes fixed to her hands. “To think _I_ thought I knew I was.”

Kate settled down beside Rana. “Not that this is the most pressing matter at hand… But, so, you…   _aren’t_ then?”

“Guess not? I don’t know. I… It’s all a bit new, this… These feelings,” Rana tried to explain.

Kate nodded. Another question coming to mind. “At the bar. A few months ago. Were you...?”

“Going to tell you that I thought I had feelings for you... Yeah.” Rana shook her head and took a deep breath. “But, to be honest, I don’t think there’s been a moment since I’ve known you that I haven’t wanted to… that I haven’t felt this… this _thing_ … ,” she added, gesturing between her and Kate.

“It’s possible I’ve felt the same,” Kate admitted, surprising herself with her own frankness.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You’re a bit off limits, babe. I’m gay, but I’m not mental,” Kate joked, making them both laugh. But the truth underlying the joke sobered them. “You are still a bit off limits though, aren’t you,” Kate stated.

“I don’t want to be.”

Kate offered a rueful smile, understanding the sentiment. There were things that she wanted to say, but the moment seemed so fragile. She thought it better in Rana’s hands.

“So… What… What do you want?” Kate asked as softly as she possibly could, bracing herself for any answer.

“You,” said Rana simply, finding Kate’s eyes and taking all the breath she’d been holding out of her. “I thought it… this… would go away. Then I thought I knew I couldn’t do anything about it. But…” Rana dropped off, unable to articulate more.

“I guess the next question is, what _do_ you want to do about it,” Kate said pointedly.

Rana hadn’t planned on kissing Kate in the park that night. She hadn’t thought about what would come after. She’d acted on impulse, not intention. Kate, who had figured as much, leaned back and sighed as Rana studied her fingers, immobilized to the point of being unable to even sift through the options.

“Hey…,” Kate said, reaching out to reestablish the connection between them. “It’s okay.”

“I…,” Rana started, looking up at Kate and on the verge of wanting to just promise her the world, afraid that Kate was about to cut her losses.

“You don’t know. And that’s okay…”

“But I…

“You’re married. To a man. And I’m… Well I live with Alya.”

“Kate…”

“ _Rana_ ,” said Kate, letting out a nervous sort of laugh. “Do I ever have a million questions for you.” She was happy to see the comment brought another smile to Rana’s face, albeit a small one.

“I’m sure,” said Rana, wiping at a stray tear.

“Hey, hey,” said Kate. “I’m sorry. Don’t… I didn’t mean...”

“No, it’s not you. I’m just. It’s just...” Rana shook her head. Then her pager beeped. “Ugh, I’m sorry. I… I have to get back.”

“Already?”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. But… Well, where do we leave things?”

“I… I don’t know. We’ll figure something out later in the week, yeah?” said Rana a bit harried, standing up. Kate immediately stood up to join her. Biting her lip, Rana determinedly closed the space between them and stole a quick kiss from Kate, grinning at her own brazenness before turning on her heel to head off to work, calling a “Bye!” over her shoulder.

“Bye,” said Kate, rooted to the spot, and a bit stunned with one thought on her mind. _This woman is going to be the death of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Can't tell you all how much I've appreciated your kudos and kind comments. 
> 
> There's a bit of angst ahead, but I promise there will be a payoff...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana and Kate struggle to communicate.

**“SO** this is the Kate you’ve been talking so much about,” said Zeedan, bringing plates out to the table where Rana, Alya, and Kate were seated at the Pakistani eatery where he worked as a sous chef in Williamsburg.

It had been a few days since Kate and Rana had had their anticlimactic meeting in Central Park. Their schedules in conflict, they hadn’t managed to find a time to get together again, leaving the discussion of their feelings for each other in a state of frustrated suspension. As a result, a loaded silence had stretched out between them.

Kate had tried to put Alya off the idea of her joining her on the visit to her brother’s restaurant. She didn’t feel quite ready to see Rana again under the circumstances, unsure of where they stood, unsure of how she was to act. And she certainly wasn’t eager to meet Zeedan now that she’d not only fallen for his wife, but had felt what it was like to kiss her. But Alya’s determination was not to be swayed, so here she was.

“All good things you’ve heard, I hope,” Kate said, reaching out to shake Zeedan's hand, giving Alya a meaningful look.

“Oh no,” laughed Zee. “I was referring to my Rana,” he clarified, putting a hand on his wife’s shoulder. Kate found the move possessive, but schooled her features to remain impassive. “Course my sister’s spoken highly of you too.”

“Hope I don’t disappoint then,” said Kate. “Everything looks and smells amazing,” she added earnestly.

“Please stop. His head barely fits in the room as it is,” said Alya.

“Alright, alright,” said Zee. “That’s my cue. You three enjoy.”

“To answer your question, I did leave out the bad things,” said Rana, making a weak attempt at a joke. Since Alya had informed her that morning that Kate would be coming too, she'd been fretting over how to act. On the one hand, she was happy to finally get the chance to see her again. But of course it wasn't under the circumstances she'd hoped.

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” said Kate, digging into the lamb biryani.

“Psh, she loves you. Couldn’t think of a bad thing to say if she tried,” said Alya, tucking into the pakoras in front of her, causing Rana to choke on the sip of water she’d just taken. While Alya remained oblivious, Kate looked curiously over to Rana, who seemed rather fascinated with the napkin she was now refolding over her lap.

“Oh, I can think of a thing or two,” said Rana, regaining her composure and giving Kate a winning smile. “Anyway, what do you think? Pretty good right?”

“Er, yeah,” said Kate. “Zeedan certainly seems to know his way around a kitchen.”

“He wants to go out on his own eventually.”

“Not for a while yet, right?” asked Alya.

“Who knows,” said Rana. “Hates having a boss, that one.”

“Mm,” nodded Alya knowingly, a mouthful of food keeping her from elaborating.

“Would he open up shop here or back in Manchester?” asked Kate.

“Erm,” said Rana.

“Back in Manchester, definitely,” said Alya, having swallowed her food. “He’ll want to settle down there, I’m certain of it.”

“What about you?” asked Kate, catching Rana’s eye. “You want to _settle_ back in Manchester?”

“That’s where our family are,” said Rana mindlessly, her eyes glued to her plate.

“Not what I asked, love,” Kate replied, forgetting herself a bit. “Sorry, just seems like you like it here is all.”

“Sounds like our Kate’s afraid of losing her new mate,” laughed Alya.

“I don’t know,” Rana answered honestly, picking at her food. “We’ll see.”

Throughout the duration of the meal that was laced with awkward tension, Kate and Rana kept stealing glances at each other. When they happened to do so at the same time, locking eyes, shy smiles caused the corners of their lips to twitch. Despite the annoyance born out of the arrested development of what was going on between them, they were helplessly drawn to each other. They'd crossed that line, and there was no uncrossing it. When Kate got up to visit the toilet before heading back to Manhattan with Alya, Rana chanced to follow her.

"Hey," said Rana, as Kate exited the stall, surprised to see her.

Kate smiled as she walked to the sink to wash her hands, peering over at Rana. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to be alone with you a moment."

"Romantic spot, innit?"

"Not exactly overflowing with options," said Rana ruefully. "I start nights tomorrow, so we..."

Kate took the few steps over towards Rana and smiled into a soft kiss. Rana leaned into in, her hands immediately reaching up to Kate's face to draw her in closer. When Kate broke the kiss, she took Rana's hands in hers. "I don't know what you're doing to me woman. I feel half mad."

Rana laughed softly. "I could say the same."

"We should..." said Kate looking regretfully towards the door.

Rana, her shoulders slumping, sighed heavily and nodded, following Kate out.

On the other side the the door was a painful reality that neither woman wanted to go back to. Once they left the confines of the bathroom, Rana was a wife to someone else and Kate was just a friend. 

 

 **BACK** at their West Village flat, Kate and Alya had put on a movie and were relaxing with a brew.

“So what’d you think,” asked Alya.

“Of what?”

“The food.”

“Oh it was great. Zeedan’s quite talented.”

“Yeah. He is, right?"

“He'slucky though. I mean, it's not like every woman would have followed him here. Help him go after this dream.”

“True enough. I admit I was worried though. When he and Rana first got together.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well I told you she was a bit wild in her uni days, didn’t I?”

Kate shrugged. “We all have our wild days.”

“Not like Rana. She went through men like... ,” said Alya, snapping her figures. “Making them fall in love with her then bailing. Thought for sure she’d bail on him too, especially because of her parents…”

Kate found it hard to square the Rana she knew with the young woman Alya described. She didn’t seem flighty. She didn’t seem like someone who could be so casual and careless with other people’s hearts. It was tempting to believe, especially in her current predicament. But no, that wasn’t her. She cared too deeply about everyone and everything. Kate chose not to press that point with Alya. “Her parents don’t like him?”

“Are you kidding? Her parents love him. That was the real red flag. Rana has never been exactly what you’d call a ‘nice little Muslim girl.’ Drove her parents crazy most of the time. Her marrying Zee’s been just about the most traditional thing she’s ever done. Never made her parents happier.”

“Interesting.”

“Yeah. Eventually figured she must really love him if she’d risk making her parents so happy,” Alya laughed, raising the volume on the TV.

“Right,” said Kate. “Makes sense.”

 

 **BACK** in Brooklyn, Rana was washing up for bed when Zee came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Thanks for coming out tonight, babe.”

“Of course,” she said, turning out from his grasp to grab a washcloth. “Boss happy?”

“Yeah. Just got off the phone with him. The night couldn’t have gone better.”

“I’m really happy for you, Zee,” said Rana, casually brushing his arm.

“Couldn’t have done any of this without you,” said Zee, moving to put the kettle on. “Oh,” he added, getting Rana’s attention as she headed for the bedroom. “I meant to tell you. I talked to your brother this morning.”

“You did? What’d Imran want?”

“Told me you’d mentioned to your parents things were going well at the restaurant, that I was getting more responsibilities and everything. Says if things keep going as they are, your father might want to make an investment.”

“In what?”

“In me. Help me open up my own place.”

“Wow,” said Rana. “That’s uh… that’s…”

“Amazing, right?” said Zeedan, getting a couple mugs out. “Sure you don’t want a cuppa?”

“No, no thanks,” said Rana, nursing a sinking feeling in her gut as she made her way to bed.

 

 **“WHAT’S** all this about our parents helping Zee get his own place?”

“Well hello to you too, sis.”

“Hello, Imran,” Rana grumbled, walking out of the hospital the morning following an overnight shift. “Well…?”

Imran sighed. “I’d of thought you’d be happy about it. Can’t imagine any sister of mine particularly enjoying being the wife of a penniless chef.”

“He’s not penniless,” scoffed Rana. “And besides you know I don’t care about how much he makes.”

“Tell yourself whatever you like, Rana. Anyway, this could hardly be a bad thing. It would be great for Zeedan.”

“I s’pose,” said Rana, shaking her head. “That’s not the point, though. Don’t you think I should be a part of these sorts of discussions? It is my life, too.”

“Well I take it Zee told you since you’re having a go at me.”

“You could have told me. Dad could have told me.”

“I’ll be sure to inform you of any future discussions on the matter,” Imran said, placating his sister. “And while I’ve got you on the phone, I should warn you, our mother is on the warpath.”

“Fine. And why now?”

“Seems Alya tagged you in a bunch of pictures at that Pride parade you went to. Pictures that some of our relatives have since come across and passed on to to our dear mother.”

“That was months ago!”

“Well they’ve only recently been spotted by those sounding the alarms.”

“Alarms?”

“There’s that picture of you and Alya kissing some girl that has some of the aunties thinking our rebellious little Rana likes the ladies.”

“What?!" spat Rana, her voice elevated a pitch. "You’re joking me?!” 

“Nope.”

“They all think I’m a _lesbian_ now?! Like I would... ”

Imran couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ve got to get going, but I’d be prepared for a phone call from mum.”

“Ugh. _Goodbye_.” Rana, who’d been finishing the call on the patio outside the main hospital entrance, closed her phone and was about to storm over to the subway to head home when she noticed Kate standing not far away. She had a look on her face that Rana hadn’t seen before. It was one of very thinly veiled disgust — and hurt. Definitely hurt.

“I was going for a run. Knew you got off 'round now. Thought I might catch you to continue our chat,” she said, shrugging. “By the way, there are worse things a person can be than a _lesbian_.”

“Kate, I…” Kate made to leave, not wanting to engage with the swirl of emotions she was feeling about how Rana had reacted to whatever her brother had said to her. But Rana caught up with her and grabbed her arm. “Look, what you heard…”

“Rana, it’s fine. It’s not a big deal. Just a little taken aback at the… vehemence of the denial is all.”

Rana nodded and started to ramble off an explanation as quickly as she could. “My mother. Some of my more er…   _conservative_ relatives showed her that picture of Alya and I kissing you back at Pride and jumped to some conclusions that my mother is I guess a bit…  panicked about.”

Kate looked at Rana in disbelief. “They think you’re gay ‘cause you kissed a mate on the cheek?”

Rana shrugged. “And I guess being at a Pride with all the rainbows didn’t help much.”

Kate was still a bit incredulous but accepted Rana’s account of it.

“Obviously I think it’s ridiculous,” said Rana, adding quickly. “And obviously I think it’s ridiculous that it would matter if I were… you know… gay. But my family are…”

“Homophobic?”

Rana nodded. “Conservative. Very religious.”

“That’s not an excuse.”

“I know! I know. I know they’re wrong. Believe me, I know. And I’m sorry you heard me react that way,” Rana added. “It’s just… I’m always doing the things they think will shame them. And, to think them thinking that… it just scared me a bit is all.”

Kate nodded noncommittally. Rana looked at her phone, realizing she needed to leave in the next few minutes if she had any hope of keeping her promise to Zee to meet him for a quick breakfast before he went into work. She would have blown him off again. But guilt would have overtaken any conversation she could have with Kate under those circumstances.

Rana reached out again and took hold of both of Kate’s arms, wanting to make sure she heard her. “I’m sorry, Kate. You had enough reason to dismiss me, dismiss _this_ from the off. And I may have just given you another one,” said Rana, taking a steadying breath. “I’ve… I’ve got to go. But I’ve meant every word I’ve said to you. About how I feel. And I want to figure out what’s next. With you. Can you trust that?”

When Kate looked into Rana’s eyes, despite a part of her that felt certain that to believe her was asking for heartbreak, she saw only truth in her conviction. But did that matter? Kate shook her head, as though trying to empty it.

“Look, Rana, maybe… Maybe for now we should just settle for being mates.”

“I don’t want…,” said Rana, shaking her head. “Kate, we…”

“It’s for the best,” said Kate. “And you should get going.”

Rana knew she really did need to go. Her brows pinched as her thumb rubbed Kate’s shoulder, a gesture of reassurance for both of their sakes. Reluctant to lose contact, Rana ran her hands down the length of Kate’s arms. But then Kate gave them a quick squeeze goodbye, and turned around, jogging off in the opposite direction.

As Rana watched Kate disappear into the park across the street, she knew that the one thing she could never settle for was just being mates with the woman jogging away with her heart. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, I know this chapter might not be a favorite, but I'll be changing the rating on this fic for the next one...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana and Kate are still struggling to communicate — but sometimes actions speak louder than words.

**WEEKS** ago, Alya’s boyfriend of a few months, Leo, had invited her and her friends up to his parents’ lake house a short train ride outside of New York City, where he was throwing himself a birthday party. For the last couple of weeks, Rana had been trying to reach out to Kate, and getting nothing but radio silence in response. Now she was showing up at her flat to head off to the party with Alya, uneasy about the reception she was about to receive.

“Our Kate is trying to take a play out of Zeedan’s playbook and claim she’s got to work this weekend,” said Alya, opening the door for her. Rana smiled weakly, knowing that the real reason Kate was trying to get out of the weekend was her. “She won’t be getting away with it.”

Kate was in the kitchen, putting the kettle on for a brew.

“Alya tells me you’re working this weekend?”

“Yep.”

“That’s too bad.”

Kate just shrugged.

“You know what’s too bad?” Alya chimed in with an impish smile. “That I got your manager’s digits last year.”

Both Kate and Rana raised their eyebrows in her direction, unsure where she was going with this one.

“Just shot him a text telling him Kate was too ill to work this weekend. He’s told you to take care of yourself.”

“Alya!”

“What?”

“You can’t do that!?

“But I just did, babe. Now pack a bag. We’re catching the noon train from Grand Central.”

Kate tried to sputter out a protest, but, in the end, did as she was bid. She didn't fancy making a scene or having a go, especially when she couldn't explain where the anger was coming from. She could hardly wrap her head around it herself. Kate wasn't still mad at Rana for the phone call she overheard, though her explanation about her parents did make Kate aware that her marriage was but one obstacle in the way. What was bothering her most of all was that despite her best efforts to relegate Rana to friend status, she could not for the life of her extinguish her feelings.

Every day, Kate thought about Rana. Every day she wanted to talk to her, laugh with her, hold her, kiss her. It didn't help that Rana had not given up on her. She was just as stubborn as Kate's feelings. 

 

 **“YOU** know, ignoring someone is a bit immature, don’t you think?” Rana sat down next to Kate on a log around a fire pit on Leo’s parents’ property, a drink peace offering in hand.

“I’m sorry,” Kate said, accepting the drink and sliding over, making more room for Rana.

Rana faced Kate and waited for her to, at long last, meet her eyes. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” There was no point in denying it.

Rana nodded. At least that was something. “Do you… Do you want to go for a walk?”

Kate followed Rana’s gaze to a path that wended around the lake. “Sure,” she said standing, offering Rana a hand to help her up. On their way over to the path whilst still in earshot of others, Rana and Kate made idle small talk, catching up on mundane events of the last week or so. Their hands flitted around each other, as both women struggled to contain the urge to join them, their eyes brightening just at the very fact that they were together.

Eventually they rounded a corner that brought them out of view. Rana stopped and leaned against a nearby tree, silently taking in the whimsical sight of the lake, moonlight bouncing off the water, the lights from houses across the way peeking through the darkness.

“View’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“It is,” said Kate, looking not at the lake, but at the woman in front of her. Rana turned to face her. Before she knew it, Kate had her pressed up against the tree, hungrily kissing her as if there was nothing else she’d wanted since the last time their lips met. Rana responded in kind, her hands running down Kate’s back pulling her closer to her. The alcohol removed their inhibitions, allowing them to forget themselves, forget the complications that were keeping them apart — and the fact they might not be alone in the woods.

A laugh not too far away sounded, breaking Rana and Kate apart. It was Alya’s laugh. She was walking the path with Leo.

“Oi! There you two are. Been looking for you. We’re going to play charades in a bit by the fire pit.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Kate passed a hand over her lips, fearing that there might be trace amounts of Rana’s lipstick there.

“Sounds great,” said Rana, doing her best to act normal, and turning to Kate. “Any good at charades?”

“Well, she’s gotta be better than Zee, that’s for sure,” Alya joked, linking arms with Leo at her side.

“Erm, actually, I’m not feeling too well,” said Kate. “Think I’m going to call it a night.”

“So soon?” balked Leo. “The night’s still young.”

“Yeah, think I’ve got to,” said Kate, offering a rueful smile.

“Alright,” said Leo, turning back towards the house. “Well let me show you to one of the bedrooms.”

“Oh, that’s okay, I can just grab a sofa.”

“Nonsense. My buddies can take the couches and air mattresses. You and Rana can bunk up in a guest room. Let’s get your stuff.”

 

 **AT** Leo’s insistence, Rana and Kate brought their bags up to the guest room. Once they were alone there, Rana tried to catch Kate’s eyes to figure out what was going on with her.

“You’re not really feeling ill are you.”

“I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“I didn’t stop you.”

“You should go back to the party,” said Kate, rifling through her bag.

“I don’t want to.”

“What do you want?”

“You know what I want.”

Kate shook her head. “Go back downstairs, Rana.” Her voice cracking slightly on the last syllable. Rana caught it. And when she looked into Kate’s eyes she could see that she was fighting back more emotions than she wanted to show. She took a few steps closer to Kate, who took a step away, maintaining a safe distance. “Please. Please go downstairs.” Rana, who’d reached a hand out to touch Kate, let it fall in defeat.

“Okay,” she said, reluctantly turning towards the door. “Goodnight, Kate.” Once she was through the door, Kate walked over and closed it, leaning back into it for support. Tears started to fall. It was beyond her control. Everything seemed beyond her control.

 

**PART 2**

 

 **RANA** woke up the next morning facing Kate’s back. It was painful to be so close to what she wanted more than anything, but couldn’t have. For a reprieve, she rolled over onto her back, her eyes fixed to the ceiling. If there were a will to block out the feelings overtaking her in that moment, there’d be a way. Wouldn’t there? But it was no matter, because, as Rana accepted in that moment, she no longer had the will to deny them.

Rolling back over to her right side, Rana tentatively reached out her left arm, letting her hand come to rest on Kate’s shoulder. She watched her own thumb graze the skin between the fabric of Kate’s black tank top and her neck. Rana felt Kate still at the touch. It wasn’t the stillness of someone sleeping. It was the stillness of someone awoken and unsure how to be awake. Rana worried her bottom lip, then shifted closer to Kate, the nearness and its accompanying swell of feelings all but eradicating her nerves. She couldn’t keep what she knew to herself any longer. Rana removed her hand from Kate’s shoulder, and took a deep breath.

“I love you.”

Nothing happened. Not at first. Rana blinked and stared at the back of Kate’s head, her ponytail falling down her back. She started to convince herself that Kate was actually still asleep — or worse, awake and pretending that she was still asleep — and meant to roll back onto her back. But then Kate slowly turned over to face her.

As she’d done so many times before, Kate took a moment to just see Rana. Who was she? What did she want? What did she feel? What did she know?

“I lo—” Rana started once more, but before she could say it again Kate closed the space between them and captured Rana’s lips, willing her to know she felt the same. Rana responded with her whole body, her hand reaching up to hold Kate’s neck, pressing herself against her as though no degree of closeness could ever be enough.

The kiss became more heated, deepening in passion as Kate and Rana continued to press closer, their hands traveling all over each others’ bodies. Pulling away, Kate rested her forehead on Rana’s. They were both shaking.

“We should stop,” Kate said between heavy breaths, her hands still holding Rana close. She felt Rana shake her head no and press her lips against hers once again. “If we… If we don’t stop now,” said Kate, her fingers in Rana’s hair. “I… I don’t think... I don’t think I’ll be able to.”

“I don’t want you to,” Rana whispered, picking the kiss back up where they left off. During a break in the kiss to catch their breaths, Rana shifted herself on top of Kate, her knees straddling her hips. Her fingertips reached down to the hem of her shirt as she pulled it off, taking a moment to look down at Kate before crashing their lips back together. Kate then flipped them over, tearing her own shirt over her head, and returning her lips to Rana’s while pressing her thigh between her legs, grinding into her as she slipped her tongue into her mouth, eliciting a moan in response.

Kate continued to rock into Rana, kissing her neck and collarbone, her hand drifted lower until she found the waistband of Rana’s shorts. Lost in her own want, Kate leaned back to pull them off before peering up at Rana. Rana, her breath heaving as she bit her lower lip, raised her hips, giving Kate permission to keep going. When Kate lowered her body over Rana, she kissed her softly, her hand wandering back down between her legs. Meeting Rana's eyes, Kate slid a finger inside her, finding her wet beyond measure and causing them both to moan at the contact. Kate slid the wetness up towards Rana’s clit, a second finger joining the first as she made a deliberate circular motion.

As Rana’s breathing grew heavier, Kate entered her, sliding her finger slowly in and out, hitting Rana’s g spot with each stroke. In response, Rana groaned and rocked her hips up to meet Kate’s hand, pushing harder as she brought her hands to either side of Kate’s neck, moaning into her mouth. Spurred on by Rana’s reaction to her, Kate picked up her pace, adding pressure to her clit with her thumb. When Rana’s eyes flicked open, she found Kate gazing down at her, her pupils blown with desire. It brought her over the edge.

“Oh god Kate, I’m gonna… Oh god… I…,” moaned Rana as she came. Kate slowed down, bringing Rana gently through her orgasm. Breathing heavily from exertion and want, Kate settled herself down on Rana’s side, their lips joining once again. As her own breathing returned to normal, Rana met Kate’s gaze, feeling more satisfied that she’d ever felt in her life. She was eager to return the favor and slid her hand under the waist of Kate’s pants, her breath catching as she felt how badly Kate wanted her back. “You’re so…”

“Mmm…” was all Kate got out as she pressed her lips back onto Rana’s, who imitated the circular motion Kate had made on her, finding Kate’s response stirring her own want again. As Kate grew closer to her own climax, she moved to touch Rana, sensing her need of another release.

“Rana! Kate! You two up?”

Both women pulled back and immediately began a desperate search for their shirts and pants, hearing Alya’s steps nearing the room. Their shirts haphazardly thrown on and still breathing heavily, they pulled the covers up over the pants and shorts they didn’t have time to get back on, taking one worried look at each other before the door cracked open.

“Oi!”

“‘Morning to you, too,” said Kate, her voice throaty, but not from grogginess.

“We’re leaving in twenty!" shouted Alya. "Get dressed!" Turning on her heel before looking back once more, she added over her shoulder, “Rana, you need to sort your hair out babe. Looks like a pair of birds were having a fight in it.”

As Alya exited, closing the door behind her, Rana and Kate sighed heavily and turned back towards each other, their lips meeting again like magnets. Rana pulled away, smiling shily. “I’m sorry… You… I wanted to…”

“It’s okay,” Kate laughed softly, dragging her thumb along Rana’s jawline. Rana leaned into the touch. “You’re so beautiful.”

“What did you do to me?”

“Are you okay?”

“Never better,” said Rana, smiling into another kiss. “I wish…”

“I know,” said Kate, grinning as she pressed a kiss under Rana’s ear. “But we need to get up.”

Brushing her nose against Kate’s, Rana shook her head. “No.”

“Yes,” said Kate, reluctant to actually untangle herself from Rana. The truth was, she wanted to stay there forever.

 

**PART 3**

Changed to leave and packed up, Rana zipped up her bag and stood, turning towards Kate. There was so much she wanted to say, but she knew there was little time for any of it. Kate strode over to her and made to break the silence.

“I’m so—”

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry, Kate Connor,” Rana interjected, finding her voice. She grabbed one of Kate’s hands in hers, and steeled herself. Now wasn’t the time to hesitate or mince words. “I meant what I said. I meant every bit of what just happened. I know we need to talk properly. And we will as soon as —”

This time it was Kate’s turn to interrupt, doing so with her lips on Rana’s. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. And I wasn’t going to apologize by the way.” As Alya could be heard shouting at them to get a wiggle on, Kate picked up her bag. Rana followed suit and they headed out the door.

On the packed train ride back to Grand Central Station, Kate and Rana were seated a few rows back behind Alya and Leo. Everywhere their bodies touched felt like it was burning, the want for each other still coursing through their veins. They didn’t permit themselves any show of affection, save for glancing hands on thighs, shoulders pressing together, and looks exchanged that, if caught, would have told the whole story.

Upon exiting the subway at their West Village stop, Alya told Kate she needed to pick something up at Leo’s apartment which was also in the neighborhood before heading home. As soon as Alya rounded the nearby corner, Rana looked up at Kate.

“I’m coming up with you.”

Kate thought to argue that they didn’t have much time, that Alya would be back before they knew it, but couldn’t muster the strength. Instead, she led Rana up to the flat. As soon as they were through the door, they both dropped their bags and reached for the other. The kiss was intense and passionate, both women desperate for contact. Rana guided Kate backwards towards the counter until her back bumped up against it. Their hands were all over each other. Knowing they were short on time, Rana quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Kate’s jeans.

“Should we…” Rana said looking towards Kate’s room. Kate shook her head no, her eyes telling Rana that she needed her right there, right then. Rana slid her hand down the front of Kate’s pants, not waiting another second. Kate was more than ready, and Rana felt it, her breath once again catching at the feel of Kate’s arousal. In that moment, Rana wanted Kate so intensely she lost all concerns about experience and let pure instinct guide her.

Rana entered Kate with two fingers, her whole body moving with the rhythm they were penetrating her. Intoxicated by the feel of being inside Kate, Rana lost herself, her free hand in Kate’s hair, her mouth working on Kate’s neck as Kate gripped the counter behind her, her moans growing loader as Rana shifted her fingers to her clit. “Fuck. Fuck Rana, you’re gonna make me cum,” Kate hissed. The words turning Rana on so badly she almost lost her rhythm before she felt Kate shudder and let her head fall onto Rana’s shoulder.

When Kate lifted her head it was only to meet Rana’s lips with hers, feeling properly ravished but unsatiated all the same. But before they could go any further or stop themselves from trying to, they heard a key enter the lock on the front door. Kate immediately turned to face the counter, doing up her pants and pulling her shirt down, while Rana took the few paces into the kitchen and made to get herself a glass of water.

“Oh, hey Rana,” said Alya, entering the door and dropping her things. “Surprised to see you here. Thought you were heading back to Brooklyn.”

“Er, yeah. I, er, I… Kate had borrowed a shirt and I was stopping by to pick it up.”

“Oh... right,” said Alya with a shrug. “Find it?”

“It’s at the cleaners,” Kate explained, turning around to face Alya for the first time.

Alya walked over to her and raised the back of her hand to her forehead.  “Still feeling sick from last night? You’re looking a bit flushed.”

The remark only had the effect of making Kate flush a deeper shade of red.

“Yeah, you do, Kate. Maybe you should see your doctor,” Rana added helpfully, hiding a sly smile as she went to grab her bag. “Well, I better be going.”

“I’ll walk you out. Need to grab the mail,” said Kate, following Rana out the door. They only got a few paces down the hall before Kate pulled Rana back into a kiss, her own back pressed up against the wall in the corridor. Pausing for a moment, Kate looked eagerly into Rana's eyes. “When can I see you?”

Rana took a deep breath and stepped back. “I want to tell Zee first.”

Kate’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She’d wanted to hear Rana say that, to make any mention about telling Zeedan, but had been too afraid to hope for it. “You’re going to tell him about…”

“Well, not about you. Us. Not right away. But, I’m going to tell him I’m unhappy, that I want to separate. Tomorrow after work,” said Rana, making her mind up. “I know it’s not... “

Kate stopped Rana with a kiss.

“That’s okay then?”

“If you need…

“If I need anything, I’ll call you.”

After another parting kiss, Kate sighed and headed back into her flat, taking a seat on the couch. Alya came in and sat down next to her.

“You really might want to make an appointment with the doc, Kate. You look a bit delirious.”

“I am,” said Kate, sinking deeper into the couch, a blissful smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana gets some news from Zeedan that throws both her and Kate through a loop.

**RANA** had made plans with Zee for a quiet one. She’d even offered to make dinner. He’d seemed well pleased with the idea, which made Rana feel all the more guilty for maybe getting his hopes up just to rip them all away. But she was determined, all the same, to be honest with him about her feelings — at least in regard to their marriage.

While her wanting a separation might come as something of a shock to Zeedan, even he seemed to have started to take notice of her reticence in recent months. And, after all, it was less of a shock than the whole truth, which she would tell him in time. It was just so complicated. It wasn’t so much about the fact that she’d fallen in love with a woman that made her reluctant to tell him all. But not only was she now having an affair, it was with his sister’s roommate. And that sister was also her best friend.

Heading out of the hospital after her night shift, Rana turned on her cell phone to a few missed calls and a text from Zee.    

 

> >>Meet me at Alya’s
> 
> <<Hey sorry, just seeing this and your calls. Everything okay?
> 
> >>Not really. On your way?
> 
> <<Walking to the subway now

 

Rana’s heart was in her throat. Had someone seen her and Kate at Leo’s party? Had Alya clicked on to what was going on between them? Had she seen them in the hallway yesterday? She shook her head. If that were the case there was nothing to be done about it but face it. She put her phone away, and descended into the subway, mentally preparing herself for what lay ahead.

When Alya opened the door, Rana tried to read her countenance. It didn’t read angry, which is how Rana imagined Alya would feel if her fears were correct. What it did read was sad. Alya’s eyes were red and swollen from crying.

“Alya, what…?”

“It’s gran… ”

Rana immediately pulled Alya into a hug, seeing Zeedan looking just as strung out behind her on the couch. “Is she...? She’s not...”

“No, she’s not,” said Zeedan. “Aneurysm. Surgery tomorrow morning.”

As Alya let out another sob, Rana held her tighter. “It’s okay, it's okay.” She then led Alya over to sit down next to Zee, while she took a seat on the arm of the couch closest to him, curling an arm around his shoulders and briefly touching her head to his. “I’m so sorry, Zee. What are you... Are you going to head home?”

“We’ve just booked two flights for this evening. Didn’t book yours cause I couldn’t get in touch.”

Just then the door opened and in came Kate, her smile upon seeing Rana disappearing as soon as she saw Zee and then seeing the state that both he and Alya were in.

“Is everything… ?”

“Our gran’s had an aneurysm,” said Zee bluntly.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks,” said Zee, turning to Rana. “They’re no seats left on the red eye. Can you fly out first thing tomorrow?”

“Erm, yeah. I... I’ll have to call my boss, but I think it’ll be okay. How long…?“

“I don’t know Rana! There’s more than a half chance gran won’t even make it!”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry,” said Rana, rubbing Zee’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him. “I’ll sort it.”

“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to snap.”

“I know. I know you didn’t. It’s okay. I’m… I’m just going to call work now,” said Rana, looking up at Kate and nodding towards her room. “Do you mind if I… ?”

Rana placed the call into her superior and got cleared to take at least the next week off for the family emergency. When she got off the phone, her hands were shaking. While she was going back to England primarily to offer what support she could to Zee, she was close to his grandmother Yasmeen in her own right. The thought of losing her was devastating. And then there was the thought, as selfish as it might be, that this development put more than a wrench in her plans to talk to Zee and to be with Kate.

“Hey,” said Kate, cracking open the door to her room. “Are you…?”

“Yeah, I’m done. Got the week off.”

Kate nodded. “That’s good.”

Rana saw the conflict going on behind Kate’s eyes, and it destroyed her even more than her own distress. She quickly walked over to close the door, then pulled Kate as far away from it as the room would allow, coming to a stop at the window. “I…”

“I know you have to go. He’s your husband.”

Rana bit her lip and nodded. “It’s awful. All of it.”

“There’s nothing you can do about it.”

“No,” said Rana, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

“When are you flying out?”

“Er… first thing tomorrow. There’s a flight around six, I think.”

“Right.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Kate said. She realized her chilly attitude was neither helpful nor reassuring, but in the moment she felt powerless to think of much else besides how this might affect her chances of being with the woman in front of her. Fair or not, she was bitter.

“Kate…” said Rana, reaching for Kate’s hand.

Taking a deep breath, Kate pulled her in for a hug, letting herself nuzzle into Rana’s head. Then she let go. “You should get back out there.”

 

 **RANA** eventually headed back to Brooklyn with Zee, helping him pack for the trip that neither of them knew how long would be. When he and Alya left for the airport around dinner time, Rana took out her phone to ring Kate.

“What’s up?”

“Hi… I er… wanted to see if you were around. Thought I might stop by before I leave.”

“Ah sorry, I’m actually on my way into work.”

“Oh, well I guess I could stop by the bar then if…”

“We’re going to be really busy,” said Kate. “Another party. You know what that’s like.”

“Erm, yeah. Okay. Well… Kate, I…”

“Sorry, Rana I just walked in. Manager’s telling me to get off the mobile. Have a safe flight, okay? I’ll text you.”

“Wh—? Okay. Okay, thanks Kate. Bye.”

 

 **THE**  call ended, Rana looked at the phone in her hand as if it had burned her. The Kate on the phone was not the Kate she knew. And while Rana was aware that the situation was far from ideal, she wasn’t sure she deserved this dismissiveness. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more irritated she became.

She’d kissed Kate. Told her how she felt. Told her what she wanted. Showed her what she wanted. What else exactly did Kate want?

Rana finished packing in a terror, angrily throwing her clothes and toiletries into her case. When she was done, she sunk down onto the couch in the hopes of catching some shuteye before she had to head to the airport, and then just let the frustrated tears fall.

She’d had every intention of talking to Zee, but under the circumstances, what more could she do? What did Kate expect? The thought of leaving for England without a proper goodbye made her heart ache. The thought of coming back to New York without Kate in her life made the ache nearly unbearable.

Waking up to the sound of her alarm at 3:30 a.m. after having cried herself to sleep, Rana resignedly threw on a pair of jeans and a black zip-up hoodie and ordered an Uber to the airport.

 

 **CLEARING** a round of empty beers left behind by some punters, Kate distractedly turned and slammed into Alex, dropping two of the bottles on the floor, leaving a mess of sticky lager and glass.

“Shit,” said Kate, settling the rest of the bottles on the bar and snatching up a nearby dustpan. “I’m sorry… I… Did any get on you? Watch… watch out for the glass.”

Alex bent down next to her, prying the brush and dustbin out of Kate’s shaking hands. “Hey, I got this.”

“I’m sorry.” Kate sat back, leaning against the shelves, wrapping her arms around her knees.

“No worries. It happens,” said Alex, looking up at Kate as he swept up the last of the glass. “But seriously, what’s going on with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well to be blunt, you’ve been a wreck all night.”

“I haven’t…” Kate protested weakly. And, seeing Alex’s unconvinced face, let her shoulders fall in early defeat. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“So what is it?”

“It’s Rana.”

“Your hot friend.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Yes, her.”

“You _do_ have it bad. “

Kate nodded. “It’s more than that though. She’s got a flight out in a few hours. Back to England for, well, I don’t know how long. It’s a long story…. But I’ve been a right arse.”

“Go fix yourself up.”

“What? But we have to clean…”

“I’ve got it covered. You’re going to the airport.”

 

 **KATE** got to the airport by 4:30, leaving straight from the bar. Rana hadn’t answered any of her calls, but she had a fifty percent chance of choosing the right terminal. The thing was, it was impossible for her to know if Rana was on the other side of security already. She paced back and forth in front of the queue, looking hopefully at the escalators across the way for a glimpse of the girl she couldn’t let get away without a proper goodbye.

 

 **RANA** had seen Kate’s calls. She wanted to call her back, but she didn’t know what she’d hear on the other end. The thought of it being something she didn’t want to hear threatened to ruin her. But curiosity ultimately got the better of her. She dug her phone out of the pocket of her hoodie and hit call. After just one ring, Kate picked up.

“Rana, I’m sor— Rana? _Rana_!”

The voice wasn’t coming from the phone anymore. At the bottom of the escalator Rana was descending towards security, there stood Kate, dressed in her work uniform, waiting impatiently for her to get down.

Rana was speechless.

As she disembarked, Kate practically dragged her over to the side of the escalator and hugged her like she had thought she’d never get the chance again. When she pulled away, holding Rana at arm’s length, Rana could see quiet tears of relief streaming down her face.

“I love you. I love you, Rana. I’m sorry. I should have said it before. I should have said it... I could have said it _months_ ago. It’s true. I’ve loved you. I love you. I’m _in love_ with you. I’m in love with _everything_ about you and it scares me. And I’m sorry for being scared. You’ve been brave. _So_ bloody brave, and I....”

Rana was shaking her head, trying to catch everything that was coming out of Kate’s mouth. And when she decided she’d heard enough, leaned up and quieted her with a kiss. She melted into it, a calm washing over them both. There was that feeling. That right feeling.

“You’re a bloody idiot, Kate Connor,” said Rana, her tears mixing with Kate’s as she pressed her lips against hers. “But I love you ‘an all.”

_“Boarding flight BA0112 to London Heathrow.”_

“Is that...?” said Kate, a panicked look on her face.

Rana nodded regretfully.

Kate shook her head as if it was no matter. “When you come back, I don’t care how long you’re there for, I don’t care how long it takes to... to sort everything out. But I want to. I want to so badly Rana. I can’t... I can’t imagine not. We can...”

“Okay,” said Rana, kissing Kate again.

“Okay?”

Rana stole another kiss. “Okay.”

Kate wrapped Rana up in her arms, practically lifting her off the ground, and kissed her until they knew Rana couldn’t spare another second.

  
**THEY** were lost before. Then they were gone. But now they were found. And they’d have found each other anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story and for all of the kind comments and kudos! It was so much fun to write.
> 
> Work is getting busy for me, but I wanted to close out this story arc. When I have some time again — and maybe during another drought on the show — I'll pick it back up and make it part of a series. Let me know if you'd be interested.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
